Gundam Shakespearian Style
by Tsuki Doriimaa
Summary: Romeo & Juliet? No, not quite... Not even in the same ball park! ^_^ The guys are in college... myschift and mayhem surround it, them, and anyone close to them. What's with Shakespear though? Gotta read to find out! ^__^
1. GWSS 1: The Beginning

~ Gundam Shakespearian Style ~  
The Beginning  
By: Anime Redneck  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
Autumn in September was beginning to show at the old school yard as students started to lightly step through the black iron and concrete wall that surrounded the campus onto the freshly cut green grass. The smell of freshly cut grass and newly planted flowers mingled in the air, a welcoming scent. Large old oak trees were turning color with the time adding a spice of brilliance to the green concrete world behind them.  
  
Four stories tall and six separate buildings, spanning over a lush fifteen acres of rolling country land, the soft slate colored building stood proud and tall welcoming all back for another year of learning, torture, fun, mischief and adventure; depending on how one looked at more schooling years. Above the four column entrance curved into fine black garnet sparkling where the suns rays hit it were the words, 'Celestial Star Academy.'  
  
The largest part of the college was smack dab in the middle of them all, the Main Hall other wise known as Mother's Lair, to those that are unfortunate enough to visit it enough times during the year - not for good reasons... Mother's Lair is where the offices, auditorium, library and cafeteria were located. The library was nestled between Einstein's Corner and the auditorium, which was on the left of the offices. On their right stood the cafeteria that butted up against Bookworm's Way. Both the cafeteria and auditorium were blessed with near soundproof walls ensuring that the offices and library occupants wouldn't be disrupted by the ruckus they caused.  
  
The main hall that ran in front of Mother's Lair was lined on the outer wall with lockers and windows. The architect made good use of all the suns light with high rising windows spanning a good three-foot by twelve high. Top halves of the massive windows were stained glass, catching the golden rays and throwing out colorful designs dancing on the other wall and floor; leaving the lower half of the windows to let in unburdened sun light. The end of the hall by the library spanned out into Einstein's Corner, while down on the other end of the cafeteria's hall fanned out into Bookworm's Way; each new part of the academy climbing to three stories in height.  
  
Bookworm's Way was on the right of Mother's Lair and was soon nicknamed for it's housing of the English, History, Computer Labs, Language Arts and Business courses - and as the known hang out for the 'book worms'. Einstein's Corner is so named for the Math, Science, Parapsychology and Psychology wings the building housed.   
  
The South grounds gave ample space for Bach's Hall where both Orchestra and Chorus were housed in separate soundproof rooms. A hundred yards away on the left stood the Gymnasium and Swimming pool. Off to side between Bach's Hall and Einstein's Corner stood the school's stables where students that were able were allowed to keep their horses and ride in their spar time on the other acreage behind the college or join the riding club.  
  
The whole campus was situated in an odd oval pattern, connected by large covered walkways leading from the tail ends of the three collective buildings in the front, back to Bach's Hall, the stables, swimming and gymnasium area. Gracing the middle space between Mother's Lair and Bach's Hall was a thriving green courtyard decorated with bright colored flowers just blooming, small acorn trees for shade and several types of brush with benches and tables. The whole area looked rather large being between the different buildings, but in actuality it wasn't as big as it seemed. The parking was on the West side and two miles down the way was the Celestial Star Academy's Stadium.  
  
Students from all over the globe came to attend Celestial Star Academy. Established back in AD2500 it was known as the oldest newest college in the outer edge of the newly formed Sanq Kingdom. The ending of the year AD2599 marked the new calendar to which people would start with the New Year AC100. Parliament and Capital officials declared a change be made to the way the yearly system ranged, reasonably stating the way it counted now, the number would just grow 'til one couldn't remember which year they were in.  
  
Ten years prior to AD2550 man bridged the gap between Earth and Space, forming the first space colony. Debates rose, votes issued and conflicts argued over what to call this new space colony. Eventually someone within the Space Delegation slipped a note to her commander with a suggestion of it, not being of high enough in status or rank to attend the meetings, she figured that the next best way to get her suggestion heard.  
  
At the next meeting her commander brought up the suggestion. It wasn't a fancy name, it wasn't long, and it really had no meaning to it as for as he could tell... but so far it was the only suggestion that when voted on, the majority voted for. Now the new colony had the name L1. People could take the name either way they thought about it, it wasn't something that would - in any way - offend them or that they could argue over. It was simple. So with that finally decided the Space Delegation went about advertising the available aboard the new colony, people moved and life went on adjusting to the new environment.  
  
After three stable years of the L1 project transportation between Earth and L1 became greater, more people wished to live among the stars and with blessings from the Space Delegation and the Monarch, with right funding they set out to start building the other colonies. It was decided with much voting and calculations on how fast the earth population was growing, it would be within the best interest space wise to establish four more colonies. Almost thirty years later the completion of L2, L3, L4 and L5 was celebrated throughout the two worlds.  
  
Now in AC199 after the Celestial Star Academy received students from both places, space and it's home front. Throughout the years CSA had withstood the weather, years and war to remain one of the finest colleges to attend. Its country setting emitted a calm, peaceful atmosphere while the scenery tended to make one forget of any problems they had before arriving.  
  
New problems found while attending were a trifle easier to deal with, students were pleasant to get along with. Parties were thrown for almost every holiday and mischief in the school was normally at a low, though last year it rose drastically, mainly when the parties rolled around. However when one looked upon CSA, it was never dull there.  
  
Beginning days at CSA were always the best, and the worst. It depended on which side of the grade scale you were on really. Upperclassmen were usually polite and courteous, lending a hand to the newbies. Then there were the Newbies themselves and the Sophomores. Sophomores, usually aren't considered 'upperclassmen' until they're Juniors... that being as it is, leaves them to pick on the new kids.  
  
Halls were filling with running students early before the days to start gathering their schedules, running from locker to class or just catching up with old friends. Such was the case with a brown-haired boy standing 5'6" smiling widely talking to a shorter chap of 5'3" and golden hair that nodded back smiling politely.  
  
"Are you serious!? All of them!" the brown-haired boy asked gathering his books pushing them into his bag.  
  
"Yes, yes, I'm serious. You actually doubt me?" he fringed a hurt look.  
  
"No way man! That's just... wow... I can't believe 'all' of them did that." He shook his head throwing the pack over his shoulder.  
  
The other nodded shuffling around in his own locker at a slower pace, "I know it's shocking, but it happened."  
  
"I believe it man... So hey, we meetin' in your dorm room later or what?"  
  
"Hmm... yes, mine this time."  
  
"Right-o! Welp, I better go size up the Sensei now... gotta know which arsenal to use and all." He grinned.  
  
Blondie looked up smiling, "Still trying at your Japanese I see." Smile turned into a grin, "Not the only word you know I hope?"  
  
"Ah come on man! Of course it ain't! Jeez... I'm not takin' this... I'm gone!" ruffling the smaller boys hair while walking away. "Hey say hello to Giant for me!" he called over his shoulder before humming a quiet happy tune.  
  
"Erm excuse me!" a skinny black haired boy with sparkling hazel eyes skidded in front of him minutes later looking around rather frantically.  
  
"Yes?" his smile never dropped letting slight confusion but knowing slip through his voice.  
  
Looking around a second the boy finally met his eyes once more, "Could you... could you please show me to the rest room?" his voice was a mix of self-assurance and confusion.  
  
Raising an eyebrow the taller one nodded, "Sure thing, right this way my man..." they walked in silence 'til he broke it. "So, ya new here?"  
  
"Yes, freshman."  
  
A bell started ringing in the lads head as he grinned putting one hand behind the others back leading him around a corner. "Here you are sir." Smiling he left the boy to his business walking off a few steps sipping from the water fountain. Glancing at his watch he noticed there were still thirty minutes left before class was to start. Walking up behind a small group of students talking away by the door, his grin grew when he noticed it start to open minutes later with the black haired youth coming out looking relieved.  
  
As students around the door turned to look him over, the brown-haired boy cupped one hand to his rosy red lips amplifying his voice staying behind the others, "My GOD! What did you do!?" he waved a hand in front of his face scrunching it up making a degusted look, "It smells like you killed a SKUNK in there!!!" He kept his face well as some turned to look at him, others staring at the poor boy now looking very startled then paled slightly as he noticed everyone looking at him.  
  
"Gods, what did you eat!?" the hidden boy called out surprised at how shocked his voice sounded considering his shoulders were shaking from holding in his laughter.  
  
"Whoa Son!!" Another piped up from the other side of the hallway catching on. He started fanning his face with a notebook, "Shut the Door! Shut and Door!" he shouted turning his face away in show of trying to muffle the smell some while he was actually trying to hide his laughter.  
  
Now half the hallway was staring with a range of varying looks as the newbie stood frozen in place in the half open doorway looking from one person to the next pale with fear, shock and slight reddening of the ears from embarrassment. Finally his motor skills kicked back in. He wasted no time hauling butt down the hall past everyone standing there, turned two corners and fell heavily into his first courses seat high in the back of the room.  
  
Back in the spot he had fled from several people were laughing it up while one was on the floor slouched against the lockers holding his aching sides laughing, cheeks, ears and neck were all turning a nice shade of beat red as his laughter continued. So much was his laughing problem that his friend from across the way had to help him stand back up all the while trying to get his control back.  
  
Once he had and opened his eyes after whipping the tears away they too were slightly reddened. "I haven't laughed so much in all my life!" he exclaimed running the event back through his mind wishing he had a camera. "Gods that was good!"  
  
"Yer terrible ye kno' that? Ye've not a shred of dignity in ye! Just terrible!" his friend, a redheaded lad with blazing green eyes chided him gently, shaking his head chuckling.  
  
"Hey now..." trying to catch more breath as they started slowly down the hall, "You can't tell me that wasn't the damnedest thing!" Grinning, "I haven't seen anyone's face flash with emotion so quickly in all my years!"  
  
His friend grinned wickedly, "Ah 'ave... Ah do believe it was last year..." putting a finger to his chin thoughtfully, "Aye, that's it, someone's under shorts wen'a flyin' in all 'ere glory out on tha west flagpole if'n I'm not mistaken."  
  
Groaning hanging his head the other reached up lightly punching the other boy. He wasn't lying either, last year two days after everything had just about settled down, and everyone knew the goings on at the school... Some draft idiot had snuck into his room - still doesn't know how they did it - swiped his favorite pair of boxers, tagged them to the flagpole as they were raising the flag - he guessed - and let them wave in mornings breeze. He wasn't pleased. Fear. Shock. Anger and finally embarrassment burned through him in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Don't remind me." He muttered then brightened right up, "Think of this as paying back the upper-class community!" smile turned to grin, "Or instating the lower people into their new home for the next four years. Or... however long they can hack it!"  
  
Laughing they both walked towards the Bookworm's Way before they became late. Down and one turn later they walked into a large classroom with stadium seating capable of holding a hundred students. In the front of the room stood a tall lanky fellow looking in his mid to late twenties, dark hair that shone in the light with a deep purple hue. Small spectacles were perched on his rounded nose, dressed in a simple black blazer, navy blue vest with white undershirt and black slacks, he didn't look like a threat.  
  
He stood on a raised dais behind his desk with scattered books and papers writing on the blackboard he didn't see them enter. Two smaller desks flanked his on either side standing at stomach level; not sitting tables. Posters carrying pictures of historic events and shouting about past happenings let all know you've just entered the History Zone.  
  
"Hey teach! How's it hangin'?" the brown headed boy called out heading up the stairs towards the back of the class. He liked sitting at the very top where he had view of everything going on. 'Nothing like being able to have the other floozies locked on radar and not be in theirs!' He grinned sitting in the middle looking back at his friend as the teacher turned around.  
  
"Donno worry 'bout 'im, sir. 'E's always like tha. Canna blame 'im realla, with 'is up bringin' an' all." Smiling innocently to his friend as he took his seat.  
  
"Thanks Sean. Really man, I appreciate that."  
  
"Anytime cuz, anytime."  
  
Eyeing the two of them closely shaking his head the teacher gave a kind smile looking over his roster as a few more students trickled in. "Mr. Maxwell and Mr. O'Malley I presume?"  
  
Mr. Maxwell smiled brightly straightening up, "You presume correctly, Sensei."  
  
Mr. O'Malley nodded, "Aye."  
  
Minutes later watching the steady flow of student enter his room the teacher smiled once the last bell had rung and the students sat quietly, "Welcome to Ancient History 201." Laying down his roster placing both hands against his desk, "Where for the next year, you'll be creamed, quizzed and popped with everything ranging from AD2500 to AC150. For the next year your butts are mine. If I catch anyone joking around or playing pranks you'll be out on 'em!" Smiling kindly he stood straight, "Any questions?"  
  
"Yeah, what if we're not caught playin' a prank or jokin' around?" some kids snickered.  
  
Not being able to tell where the asked question came from he lightly shrugged one shoulder, "We'll just have to see. Any more questions?"  
  
"Is there free time?"  
  
"When's lunch?"  
  
Staring at the sea of students in front of him the teacher got the impression this was going to be a long year... suppressing the urge to roll his eyes picking up his papers he continued on as if the questions weren't asked and students weren't laughing quietly. "You should all have your books by now, while we're not going to get into the heavy reading today, we will go over the surface and see how much you've retained from the last history course you've taken." Smiling at the groans as his students pulled the books out, he sat down before starting.  
  
~ * ~  
  
South side of the grounds in the large gym room two classes filling the west belchers, chatter going a thousand miles a minute while two teachers dressed in black knee length shorts and silver-blue cutoff shirts stood at the bottom, clipboards in hand, taking roll call with the megaphone.  
  
The first sensei was a women standing 5'8", she had deep purple hair that was short in the back, longer in the front covering almost half of her face. Her violet eyes took in the students before her, watching as they raised their hands at the names called. Her thin yet strong looking legs got woof whistles as the class had filed in, her small tan arms bent before her as she checked kids off. She look looked like a kind woman with an aura of strength around her that made others alert around her... though she looked like a kind woman, and most likely was, her deep violet eyes were hardened, telling all she liked jokes as much as the next person but beware if you took it too far.  
  
Her companion was a male, standing 6'5", his tall lean form concealed a mass of hidden strength, long muscled legs showed from his knee length shorts as strong tanned arms rested at his sides. His waist length white-blonde hair flowed freely from there it was loosely tied at the base of his neck while ice blue eyes scanned the crowed before him, pinpointing the problem children. The girls swooned over the handsome sensei, wanting to rush down and talk with him, but holding back as the hard icy-blue eyes landed on them, there was something lurking in their depths that kept them back.  
  
The insistent chatter continued with no restraint from either sensei, all they hopped was that the upkeep in letting them talk would make them shut up when the time came to get to work. It was fast approaching. The violet hair sensei blinked in surprise at the last three names on her list nudging her partner.  
  
He turned peering down at her, "Noin?" blue eyes questioned.  
  
"Look!" she couldn't help but be excited about the discovery. She didn't know they were going to be here! Usually they knew these things. Why they weren't informed this time was a wonder... 'But they're here!' her mind cheered.  
  
Watching him scan over the two lists not finding anything she sighed in mock impatience, "Here Zech! Look at that!"  
  
"Well I'll be..." it was his turn to blink at the names staring back at him. Why hadn't they known about that? "Where...?" gaze going back over the two classes searchingly. He hadn't seen anyone familiar there... But if that list was right... He smirked, "Second set, top row right side, shadows."  
  
"Wha..." she followed the blue eye stare and smiled after a minute. "I'm glad to see them again. It's been so long."  
  
"Hmm... a whole year." Zech agreed.  
  
Noin smirked checking off the last three names without calling on them. "Alright classes listen up!" Getting the attention of most, she waited while her other half in this deal, got the other half's attention. "Today we're going to do some......"  
  
Zech listened as she announced the days activities never removing his eyes from the three sitting up at the top quietly... well as quiet as two of them got, the third was talking away animatedly not caring that they were ignoring them. He shook his white-blonde head. "Never changes"  
  
"I know" Noin smiled at the murmur before collecting his clipboard placing it to the side with hers while the classes filed down and started running laps on the large indoor track. It was nice outside, true enough, but they thought for the first day, they'd treat them nicely. Tomorrow would change.  
  
It was amusing, watching them run, the slackers jog or do a fast pace walk. That part wasn't what made her want to laugh, already fighting off the large smile that wanted to break out of its holdings. Noo....... what was humorous about it all was the two teens running ahead of the others.  
  
If you could call it ahead of the others. They were running with a speed unseen before in a regular school, easily lapping the ones in lead. The tall lithe brunet and small golden blonde were striding side by side, as if in a personal race to see whom was better, but not wanting to let the other win or loose, so they kept together. It was... cute. Now if they had them on the track team... she smiled evilly. Oh if only they were on the team.  
  
"Ask them."  
  
"Huh?" Noin turned confused violets upwards.  
  
Chuckling the taller man turned from her to the two running ahead of the rest. It was written plainly across her beautiful face, the excitement. She smirk she wore helped a little in tipping him off as well. Inclining his head at the two, "Ask them to join. You know well enough if one agrees, you have the other also."  
  
Nodding she considered just that. It was a known fact, the two never separated... willingly. Shaking her head it was a wonder they never got tired of the other. Must be that chemistry between them or something other worldly that kept them together. But... if she did happen to ask one of them while together, or not, she should be able to get both to sign up. 'Defiantly something to try.'  
  
"I will... later." A thoughtful look passed, "Maybe in a day or so after they're settled in well enough. Track doesn't start for another three months."  
  
"We have time."  
  
Noin nodded, "OKAY! STOP!"  
  
Slowly everyone came to a tired stop. The two people seemingly racing one another just halted almost in an instant stop, looking at her for the next instruction. Zech stepped forward, his voice echoing off the high walls as those awaited instructions were given.  
  
An hour later, at the end of class, Noin stepped into the middle of the gym. "Hold up people!" they kept going.  
  
"SHE SAID STOP!" The tall annoyed looking man bellowed lowly. Students seeing this stopped dead... that look he was giving them... it was... scary...  
  
"Thank you Zech." She turned back to the class, "Barton, Winner, Relena." She couldn't say either last name in a crowd like this. If she knew the young woman, then she knew Relena Peacecraft was trying at a normal schooling experience this time 'round. "We'd like to see you in our offices after class."  
  
The three nodded and walked out to change and met up as requested. Entering the said room the three were ambushed in hugs from the ecstatic Preventers officer and her partner. Zech just smiled, welcomed them and shook his head at Noin's almost bone crushing hugs.  
  
"A YEAR!" she had exclaimed, "A year and we haven't see you!"  
  
Trowa's eyes had a twinkle to them, Quatre smiled apolitically. "Sorry Mrs. Noin, after The Wars and being with the Preventers for a year, we decided we needed a break and wanted to have a go at a normal schooling experience."  
  
Preventer Wind nodded, "I highly doubt that Maxwell was in agreement with this?"  
  
It was Relena who laughed. "Oh no brother... Duo didn't want anything to do with it! But Wufei and Heero persuaded him in their own ways... and well... you know how that works."  
  
Indeed he did. It was amazing what you could get that boy to do when threatened - I mean, persuaded - with a katana and gun. Truly wondrous.  
  
"Sorry Mrs. Noin, Zech, we've got a class to be getting to."  
  
They nodded, "Meet us at the local coffee shop after school so we can catch up?"  
  
"Sure, we'd like that." Quatre bowed and left with Trowa in tow, Relena rushing to catch up after hugging her brother and Noin again. Reaching them she linked arms quickly, adding another bust of speed and taking off again.  
  
The next Sensei was going to kill them if late!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Hey Minna! Here's the first chapter to my - sortta new - story. Gundam Shakespearian Style. If ya think you know what'll be in it... ::grins winking:: Better think again... Ain't nuttin' like this out there yet. Not that I've seen. ::smirks:: Set after Endless Waltz... with the Preventers in it, y'all already knew that huh? ^_^  
  
This here chapters dedicated to my Imoto-chan, Usa-chan! ^__^ An advid helper and wonderer of the story to come. ::laughs:: To her this one goes, for all her help and support through it all. Arigatou gozamasu Imoto-chan! ::huggles:: And Rei-chan too! For her support with this story and its parts!  
  
Minna, I hope that you enjoyed it! More to come, hopefully, SOON! I'm already working on the next chapter! ^_^  
  
Please Review this, and let me know what you think of it! Arigatou!  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Anime Redneck  
  
11-9-02  
11:17pm 


	2. GWSS 2: Classroom Hijacking

~ Gundam Shakespearian Style ~  
Classroom Hijackings  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
Second class over in Einstein's Corner, third floor room 304 of the Science wing another large class sat being much quieter, paying rapt attention to their Sensei who hadn't yet said word one, but seemed to be studying them for something. Unnerving them immensely.  
  
Like some of the other science teachers that roam the halls of Einstein's Corner, this one was dressed in a white lab coat that covered his normal clothing which looked of dark slacks, light gray button up shirt and a black vest. Salt n' pepper hair donned his slightly long face, small bidy eyes stared out past thick bottle cap glasses that magnified the size of them, were planted on his thin pointed nose. His figure was slim, almost stickly, shoulders slumping down almost immediately from his neck - like that of a glass bottle - he stood ramrod straight.  
  
Staring.  
  
In the back of the room someone coughed. The usually quiet sound in normal circumstances... sounded like a gun going off in the vast room filled with seventy deadly silent bodies and one 'starting-to-really-freak-me-out' staring Sensei.  
  
"Today..." the class as a whole but for two, jumped at the sudden speech, "...We'll be having a quiz to see what you know and what you don't know.-"  
  
"This ain't ninth grade..." someone muttered.  
  
"No, it's not." The Sensei's hearing picked it up without fail, "Regardless of that fact. I would like to see how well you were taught by the Sensei before me. This is not an attack on your intelligence."  
  
Two up in back snorted.  
  
"Problem gentlemen?"  
  
Students stared at the professor wondering just how on Kami's green Earth the man knew who was saying what! They didn't even know! But following his gaze to the back of the room, left side where barely anyone sat, other than two loners it seemed. Half the female population blushed turning away, angry glares were sent at the two from the male population, others turned away from the cold looks sent they're way.  
  
Sitting in second to last chair at the very top of the seating was young man with wild dark chocolate hair hiding piercing mysterious blue eyes. His face was angular, sharp and defined, broad muscled shoulders accompanied like arms. His frame was small and lithe for his ethnicity; no doubt if the muscles weren't something to go on, this boy was tough. He looked like a rebel of sorts, wearing a near black tank top with the schools navy blue uniform bottoms, the schools jacket was thrown over the back of his chair carelessly.  
  
The other student in the third to last seat looked... just rebellious, in a striking sort of way. Ebony hair was pulled into an uncomfortable looking firm ponytail at the base of the neck. Skin was a cameral tan, eyes like the blackest pitch of midnight stared back at them, almost pulling them forwards then pushing them away at the same time.  
  
His face was less chiseled looking, more soft, but still angular to an extent. He wore the same school uniform bottoms, the muscled chest was covered by a gold dragon embroidered navy blue tank top, like his friend, the school's jacket was thrown over the chair's back.  
  
After a moments study of the two, over half the class had to fight the urge to blink. If it weren't for the muscled chest and arms showing... they'd look like girls... almost. Best not to mention that little idea to the pair... it wouldn't be wise to see just how strong they truly were? Somehow, telling them they sort of looked like girls had the distinct ring of 'going to die' to it.  
  
"Hn." The disobedient haired teen answered the Sensei closing his eyes, folding arms across his chest.  
  
"What. Is that supposed to mean?"  
  
The sensei didn't sound happy at that response. Snorting the black-headed young man copied his friend's actions. "You look smart... figure it out."  
  
The Sensei let out a low growl that was heard over the pin drop silence in the large room; students stared back and forth between them. 'This is going to be an interesting class!' some thought while turning back to the fuming man at the bottom of the stadium chairs handing each person in the first chair packets to be answered. Thick packets. They groaned knowing the full two hours would be used to take the quiz.  
  
Mentally snickering the Sensei sat behind his desk, a happy little sneer on his lips. He'd show those two ignoramus fools not to make him look an idiot in front of the class. He had made certain the last test for the rows in which they sat, were the thickest complex ones, of them all. Yes...... he'd show them good...  
  
"Are we free to leave when finished?" a cold voice startled several people who already started the quiz.  
  
"Yes." The salt n' peppered sensei answered.  
  
Midnight blue met smirking black as the two accepted their tests, starting at once.  
  
Twenty minutes later found them uncaringly chunking them on the sensei's desk before leaving the room. Smirking.  
  
"Insanifasent challenge."  
  
"He's weak" crossing his arms across his chest closing his eyes following his friends, for he considered him that now the Eve Wars were over, footfalls. "Heero, tell me again why we're here?"  
  
The voice was annoyed, much the same as Heero thought his would sound if he allowed such a thing to show, but he didn't, so it stayed the same it had since battling it out in Eve Wars. Cold, uncaring... emotionless. Admittedly he had 'loosened up' since then as the Braided Baka put it, but he was still... Him.  
  
The Chinese pilot was right on the money about their so called 'Sensei', he was weak, trying to attempt to be burly and all knowing in front of the other students wanting to learn something from him. If they thought that they'd learn something from that class, then he was sadly mistaken on it.  
  
At the most, he could assure himself that for them - ex-Gundam pilots, it was a waste of class time. He himself could sleep taking the test and still ace it. They all could have with the extensive tutelage they received with training. To put it in Laymen's terms, they were, "The Best of the Best, of the Best!" as Duo kept reminding them.  
  
"Quatre's idea." Finally answering the asked question reaching his locker, placing away the worthless books he carried. Why bother? He really didn't need them, Dr. J had taught him more then these people learned the whole of college.  
  
There was a chance, a slim one, that he may actually learn something he didn't know, but with the level of teachings he was forced through, all the knowledge crammed into his super human mind. He didn't need school. The others were taught the same ways, to a greater less degree, but the knowledge was still there added into what they already knew.  
  
"Why on Nataku did we let him talk us into this?" throwing his books into the blasted locker slamming it shut Wufei spun on Heero, "Its him and his damned Looks! It's injustice!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Letting out a sigh Wufei fell in step beside Heero, "So what now? Class still has an hour and a half to go. With our luck, no one else is out yet." Meaning no one had a quiz and walked out yet or just walked out in one persons case.  
  
After a moments thought, "Where's Duo?"  
  
"English, still in Bookworm's Way." A brow raised, "Why?"  
  
Heero smirked.  
~ * @ * ~  
It's boring! Boring! Boring! Boring!  
  
Is the bell going to ring yet? I look at my watch and see there's still the whole period left to go yet. Why me? I've been a good kid - some things granted - and did what was asked of me. Why in Hades did I get stuck in this shitty English class!?  
  
I'm in the top, second to back row this time, like in my first period class... But good grief! First period was FUN! Gods I'd never thought I'd say that about school, but the teacher is just too cool! History itself is cool, interestin' stuff lemme tell ya!  
  
I can't wait 'til lunch! Then I have class with Heero! WOO HOO!! Stifling a laugh I look around once more. Bor~ring! And then after the class with Heero, we go home! Then tomorrow I have two classes with EVERYONE! YES! I personally thank Hades for whoever put us all together in that class. Grinning widely I sit back with a self-satisfied air around me.  
  
I did! Shinigami strikes again!  
  
All right, now I know I might not be as smart as the other guys... and I'm not the greatest at school stuff... but this damn college class is like taking high school English Honors AP! UGH SAVE ME!!  
  
Smirks. I could just walk out... but then I'd have Heero or Wufers getting' on my case askin' why I did that in the first place... man this sucks! Two hours... I have to go through two hours of this...  
  
Gods help me...  
~ * @ * ~  
Minute's later soft thumps went unheard from the back of the class, silent as they almost were. Shuffling paper, grunts and bumped wood later caught the attention of one braided boy as the others proceeded with the assigned work. One for getting distracted easily he turned around glancing, but all was clear. Mentally shrugging he turned back to his work, pretending to finish it. Truth be told, he could have been done already, lacking anything else to do, he forced himself to look busy.  
  
Thump.  
  
'What the hell!' hand slapping the back of his neck the American teen's brows knitted together as he pulled back... an empty hand? 'What the hell was that? I know I'm not stupid, something hit me!' Sending one last glance over his shoulder, he returned to work.  
  
Thump, thump! Thump!  
  
Someone snickered to himself thinking 'Triple strike! Direct hit!'  
  
His temple twitched, refusing to let his hand rise to graze the back of his neck and shoulders, whatever hit him, wouldn't be there now. But... leaning over the back slightly looking towards the floor one brow arched. Paper balls? He was being tagged by paper balls? But no one sat behind him... no one he saw enter that was... and be damned if he wouldn't have noticed it! Glaring over his shoulder he went back to doodling, keeping an eye turned to watch.  
  
Tha-thump! Dink.  
  
"Arrugh damnit!" Growling lowly he turned glaring towards the back of the darkened room. One hit right after another; a third missed hitting the seats back. Who the hell...?  
  
Thump!  
  
Right when he was facing them... whoever... damnit that was wrong! Scooting his feet 'round he leaned over picking up the fired balls and chunked them all over his shoulder. Surely one or two would hit whoever it was. Justice served and all that jazz... he smirked.  
  
Thump! Bing!  
  
Another to the head and paper airplane on his desk paperclip clipped on the front acting as a weight, was getting interesting now... They're bringing in the heavy artillery! Duo chuckled as swift hands moved to open the plane letter. After scanning it, glancing behind him, his other brow lifted. 'Ah what the hell...' Getting the students attention before him, he handed over his work indicated to give it to the Sensei for him. Nodded the girl did just that; more then happy to help the cute braided one out.  
  
Grinning the violet-eyed young man did as the plane told him, stuffing everything into his black and silver backpack. Climbing over the last two rows, his feet getting caught on the last chair making him fall ungracefully onto the hard floor. "Hoy... ouchie..." Violet eyes clouded over as pain flared in his tailbone. Rubbing the poorly abused muscle, he finally glanced up, eyes widening in shock at the pair crouched in front of him. Laughing Prussian and Midnight blacks staring at him, smirks etched in their pale rose lips.  
  
"Fei? Hee-man?" he blinked. "What're y'all doin' here?"  
  
Smirks never wavering, if at all, they widened a bit lifting left hands showing off the paper balls. "YOU!?" shushing issued, "Sorry... Y'all! Were hittin' me with those!? Dude... NOT cool man! Not cool." Shaking his head he was going against what his mind enjoyed. The two most stoic seemingly stuck up of them all was playing a game on HIM of all people!  
  
"Maxwell, shut it or your gonna get caught!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah" waving off the threat-advice, "What're ya'll doin' here?"  
  
Heero smirked again, "Jail break, lets move out!" turned moving on his hands and knees, Wufei right beside him. Leaving Duo with bringing up the rear and an overly courtesy view he didn't really mind. Making it to the door each slowly started to stand, peeking over the top of the chairs, seeing the Sensei hard at work on papers, they slipped out.  
  
"WOO HOO! Free at last! Shinigami the mighty free at last!"  
  
Arching a brow at the strange American the Chinese lad shook his head. "Baka."  
  
"So what're we gonna do now? Got lil' over an hour left!" hand behind his head he happily followed the other two... Hades only knew where.  
  
Shrugging Heero kept walking, pausing long enough for the braided one to deposit his bag in a locker, his he guessed, before taking up the pace once more. Minutes later found the trio standing outside the gym doors.   
  
"Why we here? Gonna play some ball!? Dude, don't they have a class now of sumthin'?"  
  
"Maxwell, you talk too much."  
  
Said boy grinned winking, "I know its one of my endearing qualities!"  
  
"Baka" pushing the double doors opened proved two of three things that were already suspected. Number one. The gym did have a class in it, two to be exact. Number two. The basketball court was open for play and the third thing that surprised them all... was who the teachers were. Lacrazia Noin and Zech Marquises. Preventers Wind and Rain.  
  
"Whoa dude! Check out the coaches!" Duo hopped through the doors shoving the other two along as he went. "Come on lets go say hi!" With that the manic teen started off. A mild yanking on his braid jerked him to a stop before he was even five foot away. "HEY MAN!" glaring rubbing the now tender spot of his neck, "I know the braids a lovely sight, but damnit STOP pulling on it!"  
  
"Be still idiot..." Heero glared right back, a lesser one, and headed towards the basketball court, away from the other students running around and their sensei's.  
  
Wufei agreed, "Lets play ball."  
  
"Aye da mi... And I was sayin' WHAT about these guys earlier? Hoy..." shaking his head the braided one followed the leaders off.  
~ * @ * ~  
"Get over here!" shouted Noin, who was being ignored... this was not a healthy thing. Not when said lady had been yelling at the same child for the last ten minutes. Swearing it was a freshman high school class and not college, she took a deep breath preparing to yell back at what the redheaded kid muttered to her friends. "I'LL MAKE YOU CRY FOR MAMA IF YOU DON'T. GET. OVER. HERE. NOW!"  
  
Zech let a small smile cross his lips watching the violet-eyed woman pick up a soccer ball, hefting it for weight, evil gleam in her eyes. He chuckled shaking his head, "Noin..."  
  
"What?" Not so innocent eyes turned towards him briefly before tracking her pray, "The little brats been asking for it. I'm tired of all these rich pricks thinking they can do whatever they want when they get here... Zech I swear... and it's only the first day..." evil grin, "'Sides, this won't hurt... much."  
  
"You'll get it for this..." he warned knowing what was to come.  
  
"Dun't matter... not like they can fire me." Laughing, the evil grin turned smirk, she reared her arm back and let it loose.  
~ * @ * ~  
"Hey Heero..." Duo slowed in his advancement to the basket, ball in hand slowly dribbling while his eyes were trained elsewhere.  
  
Eyes never left his braided companion, "Hn."  
  
"Since when did any school make up Soccer Ball?" he asked switching hands.  
  
"Soccer Ball?" confused baritone questioned.  
  
"Yea, ya know, like Dodge Ball, but ya use a soccer ball instead?" pointing to the airborne soccer ball, they all watched as it arched then made a beeline for a redheaded girl who most likely didn't know what was happening. Then, BLAM!, the girl was on the ground passed out... innocent ball rolling away from her with a few bounces.  
  
"heh Whoa! Lets remember to never piss the Lady off!"  
  
"Hn." Heero smirked stealing the ball from the distracted youth, wondering what the girl had done to piss Noin off. He'd seen her in battle, never seen her take to throwing something at someone though... something that wasn't battlefield related, anyhow.  
  
"Wha-HEY! Damnit give that back!"  
  
"Braided Baka's should keep their eyes on the ball, not the hall." Wufei chided chuckling with amused almond orbs while Duo pouted, trying to recapture the ball.  
~ * @ * ~  
"Feeling better now?" Zech asked silvery-white brow arched elegantly.  
  
"Hmm." Noin nodded chirping, "Much better!"  
  
Slightly concerned amused ice-blue eyes searched the crowd for two young men, "You! Mack, Ravel! Take Ms. Hollins to the infirmary, tell the nurse she was hit in a game of dodge ball." Laughing they nodded, each taking one of the girls arms over their shoulders and left.  
  
"Dodge ball?" Noin quirked a brow at him.  
  
"Well I-" was cut off as three voices shatter the already yelling filled air.  
  
"I KNOW he did not just-"  
  
"SHUT UP AND PLAY BAKA!"  
  
"Wu-man I'm hurt!"  
  
"You will be if you don't stop yappin' Maxwell!" Came the threat, no doubt, it held certain it'd be carried out.  
  
Mild surprise shone as eyes turned towards the courts where three young agile teens played one hardcore game of one on one on one of basketball. When had they gotten there? More importantly... weren't they supposed to be in class somewhere?  
  
Noin smiled watching the braided teen dash through the other two, braid acting like a whip behind him, slapping each on their hands as they made for the ball.  
  
"Ya wanna?"  
  
"I don't know why you want to... but I suppose I could..." glancing over the room, "Seeing as how none of these will roam wild."  
  
"Lets get goin' then!"  
~ * @ * ~  
Frowning as the ball was once again settled in the Chinese's golden tanned hands Duo watched for a time to slip in and get it from him. Shinigami would win this game! But... he had another to watch out for. Heero. This wasn't an ordinary game by far... nope, it was Every Man For Himself! A one on one on one game. One person teams, two opponents.  
  
Wufei faked to the left. Duo almost headed that way 'til he caught sight the Japanese boy hadn't moved, eyes trained on the footwork of the other. Switch to the left, switch to the right... he was waiting... waiting for the next switch to jump in there snagging the ball for all his own then dunk that sucker!  
  
What he hadn't expected, shocking them all, was the figure that came from seemingly nowhere to the right charging at the Chinese. Wufei barely had enough warning by shoes squeaking to jump back in time, duck and swirl around, jump back again, before a second figure flew past him missing the grab on the ball.  
  
He frowned. "Onna. Zech."  
  
"Wufei" both nodded to him, small smiles playing on their faces.  
  
"Ain'tcha supposed t'be teachin' or sumthin'?" questioned the American, usual grin in place.  
  
Noin's dark purple brow rose as she shot back, "Airn't you all supposed to be in class... or something." Giggling at Duo's degusted face.  
  
"Man it's BORING!" another swipe failed for the ball, Wufei dancing out of the way.  
  
"The Sensei was unfavorable."  
  
"Hn..."  
  
Understanding where they were coming from Zech nodded stealing the ball from the other, "Well... lets not make a common of this shall we?" Hopeful eyes turned towards him, the boy's movements paused.  
  
"Ohh can we!?"  
  
"No" violet clashed with mock-saddened violet, "You can't."  
  
"Fine... Fine... I see how you're going to be."  
  
Grinning she ran forward trying to pilfer the ball from her partner. And so they're game continued 'til the bell rang signaling passing for next hour. Lunch.  
  
"Come on! Come on!" Running ahead of the others the braided boy turned jolting backwards, "Lets go people! Q-man and the others'll be there! 'Sides we're gonna miss all the good grub!! LETS GO!"  
  
Having had enough of the loud American's mouth to last a lifetime Wufei growled, "Maxwell shut it or I'll cut it!"  
  
"EPP! Not my braid!" Wide-eyed Duo turned back around in time to miss running into the open double doors jam. Laughing nervously skipping a step he upped his pace to Celestial Star Academy's on campus cafe'.  
  
Entering the cerulean and green decorated cafe'/lunch room Duo zoomed straight for the meal line piling his plates high. The two Asian's were right behind him, mainly to keep him from trouble as much as to get their own, modest servings of what was offered. Paying for they're nutritious - or not so in one American's case - meal the guys headed out into the open searching for they're lost two comrades.  
  
Seconds later Duo tugged at his Asian friend's shirt sleeve, eyes distracted, face set in something akin to horror as he requested the others attention ignoring Heero's attempt to free his shirts sleeve. "Nani?" He finally looks over.  
  
"Hey buddy... is that um... that Q-man and T-man over there?? Like three tables down towards the back?" finally glancing up, violet pools saying silently, 'Don't make me sit there!'  
  
Arching a questioning brow at the younger pilot Heero turned his stormy sea gaze in the stated direction. Orbs flying over a rainbow color of heads, finally settling on the flaxen pilots and his auburn haired loves head. What's wrong with sitting there? He questioned himself, taking in more of his surroundings then just the couple sitting there. Forcing the urge to take a step back he unconsciously pulled once on each companion's arm before about-facing, heading towards the luscious gardens outside.  
  
It was a nice day after all.  
  
Finding a shady place by a large oak, the trio sat down and started to eat in silence. Little time had passed before Wufei's curiousness got the best of him, "Yuy, why did you not go sit with Barton and Winner?"  
  
Heero sent him a brief look that said, 'You want to know, go look.' He wasn't going to sit in there, not with 'that' thing there. What in the Seven Hells was it doing here?  
  
"We fight to save her, fight to loose her and take a vacation to leave her. And what happens? The damn blonde finds us anyways!" Duo spoke the Japanese pilots thoughts, "I'm tellin' ya man, she's got a homing beckon on you somewhere bro... I haven't seen anyone track someone that good since they put heat seekers into missiles all them eons ago!"  
  
It wasn't practical, he knew, that the girl sitting in there could have a tracker on him. He changed clothes himself everyday did he not? Unless... she had somehow... but no, that couldn't be either... Still, he made a mental note to buy new clothes, disposing of the old ones as soon as possible, lot of good that would do with her already here.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"You mean to tell me..." his voice was low, accusing even as the ebon haired young man glanced over his shoulder, seeking the table out of the body crowded cafe'. They were not mistaken. There, sitting next to Winner, who if he had not known as well as he did, would swear was enjoying the long blonde haired girls chatter... keen eyes however noted the polite nods and responses to be the craft of a businessman... masking his annoyed 'get me out of here!' feelings. Barton though, seemed as calm as ever, ignoring the girl.  
  
"Ancestors! How does that onna do it? You would think, after almost getting herself blown to the moon and back several times, she'd learn not to follow us."  
  
"Hnn..." She'd never learn. Might have grown up over the course of two years, she did not grow wiser in some ways. Continuing to eat in silence they threw their things away, trays returned after they finished and started for their next class. No books needed there, it was a no brainier. Then, finally, even for his liking, they could head home to the dorms.  
  
Heero looked up from his locker. First thing is first though... an irate looking Arabian was striding towards them all, aquiline eyes shooting soft fire. "You! You and YOU!" pointing slim finger at each, "Left US" thumbing to himself and Trowa, "To talk to RELENA by ourselves!! How DARE you!"  
  
Heero smirked shooting a sidelong glance to the braided boy whom was trying to hide beside him, burying his giggling; twinkling violet-eyed self in his side. Turning back he only gave a hint of a shrug, "Hn."  
  
"Hn." That Look. "All you can say is, 'Hn'?"  
  
"How about sorry?" Duo tried, voice chocked with unhidden laughter, hanging onto the stoic ones shoulder.  
  
"Coming from you Duo... No. You're laughing too much." Aqua eyes glared at him, smirk on his usually smiling face.  
  
Duo snorted trying not to laugh more.  
  
Quatre shook his head at what the comment got out of the braided boy. Turning his glare to the Chinese at their side, he sighed at the smirk. Did they not care? Not care that for two periods they were tortured with her endless chatter!? Much less that half of it was about what 'Heero this' and 'Heero that'?? Goddess the girl never stilled her mouth!  
  
Advancing on Heero's slightly taller form Quatre boldly poked a finger in the muscled chest, lightest of blush crossing his face, "If you EVER..." he fought the smile at the other boys amused eyes, smirk starting to form once more, "Make us listen to her damned chatter for that long again..." he chose to ignore the surprised looks at his words, "After we've had TWO classes with her motor mouthed self... I will go ZERO on you Heero Yuy!"  
  
The threat was hollow, they all knew it... their small Arabian friend would rather swallow a snake then willingly hurt his own friends. The looks he got made him back up trying to reform his glare. "Chang Wufei, Duo Maxwell..." shaking his flaxen head at them slowly, "Don't think I forgot about you two... I can't believe y'all..." he sighed, "She just wouldn't shut UP!"  
  
Stepping behind his small love Trowa placed a calming hand on the slight shoulder nodding to the others, eyes amused. "She would not stop talking about you Heero."  
  
The Japanese boy groaned unnoticeably hanging his head a bit. Had she not grown up that much? Was leaving him alone so much to ask? Obviously so, "Hn."  
  
"Sorry Q-man... next time we'll rescue ya, promise. You too T-man!" he grinned starting to pull Heero down one of the halls. "Now if you'll excuse us! We've got a class t'be headin' to and y'aller gonna be late if ya don't scat now too!! Buh-BYE NOW!" With a final wave, he high tailed it down the halls.  
~oOo@oOo@oOo~ * * ~oOo@oOo@oOo~ * * ~oOo@oOo@oOo~ * * ~oOo@oOo@oOo~  
::laughs:: Gotta love Duo and Wufei man. And Heero's idea for fun ::looks shocked glancing at the boy:: Why I never! lol ^_^ He's acting strange now isn't he? ::ingores the glare:: Hope y'all liked this chapter! Please review and lemme know whatcha think on it and I'll get right to work on the next one! Sorry for the long wait on it. ::bows glaring at Duo:: If you *ever* touch my computer again...  
  
::Duo sweat drops glancing between Heero's glare and the authoress' meaningful stare:: Hey! I didn't touch it!  
  
::arches a brow:: Really? Then that wasn't a love letter to Heero you typed up while SOMEHOW manging to delete half our chapter?  
  
Hn? ::Duo epps at the glare flashing his way running from the room.. authoress grins:: SO now that that's taken care of! ^__^ Please review and since I'm sure no one'll be messing with the computer from now on ::innocent grin:: I'll hopefully have the next one out soon! Ja!  
  
::Quatre walks in shaking his head at the three of them:: Remember to please review, she really is a information junky on what people think. Though ::looks thoughtful:: They do help in her writing better. So please Review! ::walks out to stop the fighting::  
  
Arigatou! ~ AR  
  
2-06-03  
11:04pm  
--- 


	3. GWSS 3: The Coffee Shop

~ Gundam Shakespearian Style 3 ~  
'The Coffee Shop'  
By: Anime Redneck  
2-28-03  
.  
  
~oOo~ * ~oOo~ * ~oOo~ * ~oOo~  
.  
  
Nodding after speaking to the others for a bit the blonde boy left them to enter their dorm room. As he started walking away a thought struck him, turning to his own room he called over his shoulder, "See you guys at the café'!"  
  
The American there grinned nodding, "Ya betcha bud! In an hour!" or another half, he thought turning to see the two glaring at him. Wonderful.  
  
"Duo..."  
  
"Yeah, yea, I know guys... really I do!" At their shaking heads he entered closing the door behind him and managing to throw his books on the couch at the same time. A feat some considered, for the couch was a good ten foot away and said boy was not looking in it's direction. But the two in front of him were not impressed.  
  
"Look, I don't ya don't wanna go but-"  
  
"No. I refuse."  
  
"Hn."  
  
As the pair of them crossed arms over their chest Duo knew he had a predicament. Neo Houston, we have a problem! Snickering trying to look innocent in his thoughts the braided boy slowly slid past the two brick wall like people and into the kitchen.  
  
"Look I'm not sayin' it's gonna be fun 'ight?" they nodded, "I'm just sayin' ya should go! You don't even know who's going to be there!"  
  
"Yes we do" firm nod from the Japanese youth.  
  
Asian number two frowned, "That despicable onna and the others."  
  
Duo nodded, all right so they knew Relena, Noin and Zechs was going to be there. Big deal! What was wrong with that? "Yeah, so?"  
  
"Maxwell, I refuse to sit near that onna!"  
  
That was it? The honorary Chinese cutie was worried about sitting next to an onna? Grinning he nodded. "I can fix that" now he just needed to figure out which one he meant. Could be both. Ahh hell he'd get it!  
  
"And you sweets? What's your complaint? 'Cause I swear man!" shaking his braided head, "I don't care if I'm draggin' y'all down there your goin'!" They were going to be sociable if it killed him. With any luck it wouldn't.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Oh yeah, your *easy* to figure out airn'tcha?" getting a raised eyebrow he only grinned. No Relena. See how easy that was? Now if he could just get them changed and cleaned up that easily he'd have it made!  
  
But... as his Fate was... he was dealing with two very stubborn, owlishly handsome Asians and, well, Fate just liked to screw with his life and make it hell.  
  
And he challenged it headfirst.  
  
"Alright! Lets get ready!"  
  
If looks could kill...  
  
.  
~ * @ * ~  
.  
  
"To the coffee shop we go..." Duo hummed cheerfully bouncing in front of the motley crew. "To the coffee shop on the corner... where everyone knows someone and you know her and there's a boner over the co-"  
  
"DUO!!"  
  
Turning Duo smiled impishly at the shocked Arabian. "Yes Quatre?" innocence pouring off him in waves, eyes devilish.  
  
Sighing the poor boy shook his head, "Never mind Duo..."  
  
"Don't worry little one," gentle hand on the small shoulder, "He'll grow up... Someday."  
  
Wufei snorted, "Not in our lifetime."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Obvious to their talking about him the American skipped along happily until the familiar "Hn" reached his ever-sensitive hearing. Whipping about, braid flying he glared at the slight Japanese boy. "Hee-chan! Be nice!" Opps. The wanting to slap a hand over his mouth was great but he ignored it. Had he said that out loud?  
  
Arching a brow eloquently Heero watched the other. After a moments thought, he gave a one finger salute before walking into the coffee shop's doors with the others. Damned if he was forced into being near the Sanq princess, he wasn't going to make it an easy night.  
  
Staring as he walked Duo was in shock.  
  
Had the... Perfect ex-Soldier... just flip him off?? Shaking his head he knew it couldn't have been, it was just his imagination playing games with him and nothing more. Nodding his head agreeing with that thought he took a confident step forward into the shop.... only to slam head first into the dark glass doors. Sending a resounding *cling jing* through the small music filled place, bells jingling as he collided.  
  
Cursing Heero and his bad timing at jokes he gingerly opened the offensive door, glaring at it, and carefully entered the shop ignoring looks he was getting; that laugher that came from his table. Slipping on his ever-present jokester smile to mask the pain. He knew he'd be sporting a bump the size of a half dollar in the morning.  
  
One last look around the joint and he hunkered down next to a smirking Heero and a smirk - was Wufei actually... *grinning* at him!? 'Well I'll be Hades nephew! He is!' Brightening at that he temporarily forgot about his throbbing nose and forehead greeting the others with a wave, making sure Relena was at least two seats down from Heero and Wufei to save his buds any headaches and blood shed. Wouldn't be nice to ruin the pretty midnight blue carpet.  
  
"Hey gang!" Nods greeted him.  
  
"Duo."  
  
"Hello Duo, long time."  
  
Relena smiled though her eyes looked a little... off. Was the princess mad she wasn't sitting by 'her' Heero? Duo smiled winningly for her. Sucker! She was stuck between Noin and Zechs, two seats away from either Heero or Wufei. Yep, everyone was safe tonight!  
  
"So what's goin' on!? We here to chitchat or stare at everythin'?"  
  
"Talk."  
  
"Stare."  
  
"I really don't care."  
  
"Guys!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Frowning their lovable braided boy glanced to each, "Damnit airn't y'all a talkative bunch?"  
  
Twinkling laughter turned heads towards the violet haired gym instructor, which was currently laughing behind her hand at them all. "I'm sorry... guys it's just... you've not changed one bit."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Heero still grunts, Duo's the laughter of you all, Quatre's still the peace maker, Trowa's still as quiet as ever and Wufei I bet still goes on about weak onna's, ne?"  
  
Grunt, "Maybe I do" but his eyes sparkled a little in the light.  
  
"Oh we're the same but we don't need little peacemaker all the time anymore!" Duo smiled happily, "I take the job up 'cause it's usually a fight between us three!" grinning he pointed to his self and two Asians.  
  
"I see." Long and blonde nodded, "Good to know that things will never change."  
  
"Hey, hey! No one said they wouldn't!" Duo looked slightly miffed at that. He had his way something was going to change. "It just ain't yet."  
  
"I do apologize."  
  
"Zechs please" came a snorted dismissal from the Chinese to his right, "Don't bother with it. No one else does."  
  
"HEY!"  
  
Small smile curling his lips Zechs nodded, "I see, thank you for the advice Wufei, I shall remember that for later use."  
  
It could have been his head hurting from earlier, but something in the blonde Preventers eyes sparkled a little more then a minute ago. If Shinigami didn't know any better he'd bet Zechs was laughing at him! "Hmph."  
  
Some minutes later, argument forgotten a cheery voice broke there quiet retrieve, "'Ello ladies! Canna 'ave ye orders please?"  
  
"Whoa... umm...Java please" wide grin, "Chocolate if ya got it."  
  
Quatre's eyes widened, "Dear Allah help us..." The waiter gave him a funny look. "Erm...just, green tea please."  
  
Nodding the guy wrote it down, "And tha rest?"  
  
"Coffee black."  
  
"Chilled mocha."  
  
"Two hot coco's."  
  
"I'll take a coffee black as well."  
  
"Aye, great but weird choices lads, lass, comin' right up then!"  
  
Drinks on the run they turned back to talking about this and that over time with the Preventers and how their 'vacation's been so far. Duo wanted to snort with some reply about it being boring, he'd like to fire the staff and hire students instead but he held his tongue.  
  
It wasn't until the third hour of being there that things started to get a little... strange. The lights had dimmed more with the setting sun, music switched from a soothing instrumental to an upbeat metal almost techno. Quatre's many cups of green tea had him mellowed to the max, leaning back against his taller roommate; eyes half laden with sleep. Zechs was more alive then usual, holding an amusing animated conversation with his sister; she was scowling.  
  
Noin watched in wonder as the boys she knew were transformed and engaged in... something or another. Heero and Wufei seemed to be the same, but if she looked hard enough she could sense a change in them, their eyes were... off, colored darker, if that was possible. She didn't know however, if that was from the braided boy's antics or from the amount of drinks and cakes they've all consumed.  
  
Duo, the Shinigami menace was currently tugging on both boys shirtsleeve simultaneously giving them puppy dog eyes about doing something...he'd point to the table then the two boys and back again. Wiggling his brows he pointed to the almost asleep Quatre nodding like an idiot grinning. She'd come to the conclusion he was trying to get the two boys to dance on the tables.  
  
It wasn't happening.  
  
Smiling to herself Noin leaned over whispering in Zechs ear it was time to leave, near eleven o'clock with school in the morning. He adamantly shook his head shoving a finger at Relena's chest; the girl glared back defiantly slapping his hand away.  
  
Turning away not wanting to try the Sanq princess's attitude on her, Noin looked to the others. Quatre turned in his chair sometime leaning on Trowa, his eyes hanging a little but watching as the taller boy tried seeing how many olives he could balance on the bottom of his upturned coco cup. She blinked, Olives!? When the hell had they ordered those?? Shaking her head, sipping from her rapidly cooling coco she started wondering if someone had somehow slipped something into their drinks? Maybe delivered the wrong ones?  
  
Sitting back closing her eyes intent on getting some rest 'til the others saw fit to leave she tried to relax, sleep would be nice, she was driving home... The time that passed wasn't noted, didn't have a clue as to how much, just that *something* had roused her from her slumber. A sound of dull 'thud da de thud da' with something rolling across the plane caught her eye as every one of the stacked olives - around fifty if she had to guess, rolled across the table.  
  
Thinking the building had gone astray Noin turned curious eyes to her right; curious gazes met hers in return. Then snapped right again as an olive flew past they're noses smacking Zechs on the side of the head, another was lunched hitting Relena invoking an indigent cry.  
  
"...No, absolutely not! I don't car- OW HEY!" glaring Relena stopped her tirade against her brother long enough to glance the olives oncoming way. But to her dismay, nothing was out of place. Even Zechs was staring in the same direction, but all was well and untouched. Shaking her head in confusement she drew her brother back into their lengthily debate on personal body guards while at the academy.  
  
"That was interesting" Quatre commented from his slouched position against the Amazon boy. "When did olives start flying Tro?"  
  
"........."  
  
"Ohhh...I see..." he really didn't, so tired was he, but he'd take his friends word on it.  
  
*whap*  
  
"Damn it!" Zechs muttered rather loudly wiping at his face.  
  
Hearing the cry Duo looked up from annoying his two Asian buddies, "What's th'matter Zechy?" that's when he noticed the oil tan mark on the side of his face...  
  
"Nothing" it came through sounding normal, but his jaw was tight. Someone in the nicely sized café was throwing olives at people and he wasn't a happy camper. His sister's arguments weren't helping any.  
  
"Ah ha... heh sure dude." Snickering the braided boy went back to annoying his Japanese friend, seeing how far he could take it before either him or Wufei threatened with bodily harm.  
  
*whap*  
  
"Ewww... that was a wet one!!"  
  
Almost chocking on his drink, spitting out what didn't get stuck in his throat Duo stared at the Sanq Princess as she wiped her blouse complaining, "Disgusting" she mumbled looking thoroughly eked. Turning his head so it was buried in someone's shoulder the braided boy laughed trying to keep quiet.  
  
"I think. We should call this a night."  
  
Duo grinned, "It is night! Monday's to be correct!"  
  
"I mean..." Zech sighed nudging his companion, "That we should leave."  
  
"Hmm... good idea, we do have classes in the morning..." Quatre yawned stretching in his chair. Noin and her troop stood quietly saying goodbyes before leaving. Heero and Wufei were not far behind, saying nothing.  
  
It would later cost them, when two UFO's pegged both in the back of their heads. Only, when they turned to look, nothing was wrong. Duo was chatting with Trowa and Quatre a few feet behind them, didn't seem like he did anything... maybe... he was innocent... but they wouldn't throw that stone too far away, the boy was known for being a trickster.  
  
Smiling triumphfully, three people dumped handfuls of suspicious round objects into the trash as they passed still lightly chattering, their steps having a certain bounce to them.  
  
.  
~ * @ * ~  
.  
  
It was only the next morning when eight tired souls dragged their sorry rears from bed groaning with throbbing heads while trying to fight the other roommate for first dibs on the restroom, when three of the eight ran into problems. Problem number one was that it'd take the braided menace an hour to do his share, a half hour for the other two and there was three 'til school started.  
  
The problem then? The Chinese glared at the wall, it took Duo an hour to dress.  
  
"Baka!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I HEA~ARD THAT!"  
  
Shaking his head Heero booted up his laptop while Wufei started his morning excesses, waiting for his turn. Eventually, all turned out well and the idiot only took forty-five minutes instead of an hour. Who'd of thought that miracle would occur? The two Asian's each took their turn, everyone changed and headed to Quatre and Trowa's dorm room for breakfast.  
  
The smells wafting from under the door were enticing to the braided one's half awake brain; half awake was it the poor boy forgot there was a handle in which one had to use, if they required to enter the beyond confined space. Thus, the Japanese's restraining hand on his shoulder and Wufei's amused eyes while opening the door watching as Hero released the hunger starved teen, whom seemed to have a homing device on him. In an instant, he was seated and begging for nourishment.  
  
Quatre was happy that morning when Duo bounded in as hungry as ever and giving him puppy eyes. As cooking progressed though, his antics were starting to wear on his now pounding head, "Duo calm down! Stop banging your fork on the table!"  
  
"But Qa~at! I'm HUNGRY!" he whined managing to look as pitiful as he sounded.  
  
"........."  
  
Duo turned frowning at the quiet teen, "That wasn't funny T-man!" he pouted.  
  
"............"  
  
Pout deepening he sighed in defeat.  
  
Distinct sounds of someone snickering caught his attention seconds later, head snapping up to look, but only caught sight of his other two comrades entering the kitchen area, so it couldn't have been that. Could it? Since when have they ever shown emotion, let alone anything *close* to laughing? Narrowing his eyes in hidden humored curiosity Duo kept watching them until the point where food was placed before him and everything else flew out the window.  
  
"Time to eat!!" he crowed digging in.  
  
"Sad."  
  
The Arab nodded, "Though rather... amusing in a way... right?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"......"  
  
Sigh, "Okay, so I might've been wrong..." giving in to the quiet atmosphere, everyone lost in thought or dealing with headaches from last night he wasn't sure, but it stayed that way until they finished and he stood, collecting plates to wash them before heading to class.  
  
"Hey Qat" Duo called out watching as the smaller boy cleaned chopsticks Heero had used for his rice, "Havin' fun there?" he couldn't help but smirk at the scene.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean Duo?"  
  
So innocent, he thought chuckling. Being in an evil mood this morning - oh no, not evil-evil, just evil mischievous, he shrugged. "Hey T-man!" deciding on a different tactic.  
  
"......"  
  
"I think Qat here's thinkin' 'bout ya!" snickering he watched as the two glanced at each other shrugged and went back to doing what they were. Shinigami's sight did not fail to notice the slight flush of the European's face. "Qat, you sure ya not missin' poor T-man?"  
  
Thoroughly confused, a bit flustered, Quatre turned around drying off the chopsticks, "What, Duo?"  
  
Was that a bit of impatient ness he detected in the other boy? Deciding to let the lad figure it out him self, Duo settled for smirking. Motioning to the Arabian's drying hands, making a motion himself not at all as innocent as drying chopsticks. He damn near fell out of his chair laughing as Quatre's face went five shades of red nearly dropping the embarrassing eating utensils as he whipped around facing away from the laughing American.  
  
Oh Allah...he took deep calming breaths, trying to get his face back to the normal, pale color it was supposed to be while dropping the decidedly dry enough sticks into their container.  
  
He never knew cleaning chopsticks... could look so... wrong.  
  
Duo's laughter could still be heard after he gathered his bag and literally bounced out the dorm door for their first class.  
  
.  
~ * @ * ~  
.  
  
On the illustrious gray, crimson and white of the third floor in Bookworm's Way, right side three classes down, was a quiet classroom with its large oaken door pushed closed. Behind it's door sat eleven office desks complete with plush black leather chairs that enveloped ones body as they fell into them. Each desk held a small desk lamp, file holder on its isle side, flat screen computers with laptop connectors for those that had one. Full pen and pencil holders, calendar, calculator, small phone, printer on a small stand to the side; the drawers filled with paper, excess supplies and other miscellaneous office things they would need for the course.  
  
The ten desks were set up with two rows of three in the back with another two lining each side of each wall leaving a wide walk space between them of six foot. Three foot laid between the back of one desk to the front of the one behind it, while another three foot stayed between the two rows of three desks.  
  
In front of the other ten smaller desks sat a larger one then the rest it held three file holders stacked up on the left corner, desk lamp in the middle, penholder by the lamp, his computer on the right hand side with printer. Sitting on a small stand by the printer was an average sized projector, which was connected to his computer. And seated in the over stuffed black wheeled chair in front of the blackboards... was the teacher.  
  
When standing he proved to be around 5'4". Hair of midnight blue neatly combed back and to the side from his left temple, covered his head. His face looked a little long, lean; his hazel eyes were sharp and clean. Given his upper appearance it was almost surprising to find his shoulders broad, well muscled, his overall appearance looked like it held some sort of strength that his face didn't show. He sported khaki slacks, dark shiny penny loafers, and a dirt brown button up shirt with a forest green blazer.  
  
Business 200 was a class for students that wanted to achieve higher goals in their lives then just being the normal office runner or secretary. And who have taken to business for their major. Or for students that had rich parents, whom insisted they take business so they knew what was going on in the world, learn how to run things so one day they might take over for them. The other case for taking this course was the least likely excuses there were, being considered one of the harder courses to take... was to pass time. All the other good classes were taken, you needed one more to fill your yearly schedule... and this was it.  
  
For the ten students sitting among the larger then norm classroom, it was one of the first two reasons for joining the seemingly 'hard' course. For five of the special six students that were spread out in different areas of the room, it was the last reason. For 'free time' as one of them so lovingly put it. The sixth person in the room, despite all of her upbringing and knowledge, was partaking in the course to better acquaint herself with that part of her life, which had been put on hold in light of the recent wars. She was well schooled in the business and laws of the land. Her major was not business, her major was not arts and her major was not history.  
  
Her major was... Boy Watching.  
  
The other five didn't have majors either. Scattered throughout the room, one in the back left corner staring out the window, another in the opposite corner listening to the teacher. Third one, two rows in front of the blonde, fourth in the middle of the first row, the last one was sitting in front of the first boy, looking from the corner of his eye out another window to the grounds below. Seemingly bored, though nothing showed on his face. The sixth person, the boy watcher, was stationed in front of the class left side, one seat separating her from the man of her dreams.  
  
The other five didn't care to be in the business course they were sitting in, but as fate would have it, it was the only course left that sounded remotely interesting and with enough spaces left for them all to attend it.  
  
Fate also had a weird sense of humor.  
  
Sitting in the class with them was a black sheep that forever followed them from wherever it was they came or went. The black sheep's name was..... Relena Ann Peacecraft.  
  
Duo was still scared of the name... it had taken him and Heero some file searchin' and crackin' to come up with that information. Have you ever wondered just what the princess's middle name was? I mean come on! The braided boy thought fiddling with his laptop. Relena Peacecraft... Relena Dorlin... Where the hell's her middle name?! I have a middle name. Quatre does... everyone else sure does somewhere. So ya start to wonder, just what hers was! Well let me tell ya! I wish I didn't know now! Honestly man, I almost fainted. I mean ANN!?  
  
Snicker. Who names their kids that? Not that it's a bad name, but stick that between 'Relena' and 'Peacecraft' and it's down right scary!! A shiver went up his spine. Poor girl... No, NO! Not poor, bloody rich! But geez... gotta feel bad for her sometimes... but she gets in the way of me and... Boy I'll rip her a new one!  
  
Ann... he mused shaking his head. I'll tell you what - a beeping cut that thought off as another rose up, E-MAIL! Quickly connecting to the right line he tapped in his box reading, nodding and logging out only to log into another system grinning as the teacher started going on and on about this years 'goals' and the 'objectives' they'd be put through.  
  
'heh Not if I can help it!'  
  
"Now students if you'd please a bide by-" tuning the poor sap out the American started tapping away on his silent sleek machine. Especially made to grade by Shinigami Yuy Inc.  
  
.  
~ * ~  
  
Shinigami'sFallen - Yo bro's!  
  
GoldenCue - *waves* Hi Duo!  
  
KoseiHigai - Hn  
  
QuietSpeaks - ......  
  
Shinigami'sFallen - Geez... *rolls eyes* he's even silent in the CHAT ROOM! Kami help us! *goofy grin*  
  
Dragon'sFaith - Your beyond help Maxwell.  
  
Shinigami'sFallen - Bite me Fei! :-P  
  
GoldenCue - Please guys, chill!  
  
QuietSpeaks - Why are we here?  
  
Dragon'sFaith - Self-sacrifice is but ignoring the Sensei and listening to the Baka. *smirk*  
  
~ * ~  
.  
  
Duo glanced up and over at the annoying Chinese boy. Who smirked right back before looking to his screen again. Giving a quick glance to see what he was missing he turned back to looking the others over and pausing just ever so long enough to see what the teach was speakin' about.  
  
Wasn't important. So back to the chat room he went.  
  
.  
~ *~  
  
KoseiHigai - Hn -_-  
  
Shinigami'sFallen - Back! ^_^  
  
GoldenCue - *sighing fringing faint* Oh we're saved!  
  
Shinigami'sFallen - *runs catching the swooning lady* Anythang for a pretty face! ^_~  
  
QuietSpeaks - *glares*  
  
Dragon'sFaith - -_- Hn.  
  
KoseiHigai - Hnn. -_-  
  
GoldenCue - *sweatdrops backing away to hide behind Trowa*  
  
Shinigami'sFallen - Y'all ain't fun! *crosses arms pouting*  
  
Dragon'sFaith - Pouting death... that's new.  
  
KoseiHigai - Old actually.  
  
QuietSpeaks - Oro?  
  
~ *~  
.  
  
"Are you paying attention?"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
The teacher nodded going on with his lame speech, "Now in this class you will have access to the computers before you. They have access to the school's main HD, but NOT the student records or class schedules!" He seemed to glare smirking, "So there's no chance of anyone switching information from here. Do not try it. You'll fail." He sounded proud of that fact.  
  
Heero snorted.  
  
.  
~ * ~  
  
PrettyN'Pink - Hi guys! *waves*  
  
Shinigami'sFallen - AAHH!! SHI~IT!!! *faints*  
  
Dragon'sFaith - *smirks* Shinigami really has fallen! Justice!  
  
KoseiHigai - *pulls gun out aiming it* Omae o koruso!  
  
QuietSpeaks - ......  
  
Dragon'sFaith - *frowns deeply twirling katana threateningly while eyeing the weak boy spiraled across the floor smirking*  
  
Shinigami'sFallen - *glares momentarily at the damned dragon*  
  
PrettyN'Pink - *frowns cutely* What??  
  
GoldenCue - Umm... n-nothing... *looks around sighing* Hi.  
  
PrettyN'Pink - *waves happily* Hi Quatre!! Guys!  
  
KoseiHigai - *glares* Leave.  
  
Shinigami'sFallen - *stirs awake rubbing his head* Please... tell me I was dreaming...hoy...  
  
Dragon'sFaith - The haven has been infected with the proxy virus. It was no dream. -_-  
  
Shinigami'sFallen - Damn! *joins the other three in glaring* Well get the anti virus!  
  
PrettyN'Pink - You can't hurt me Heero, put the gun away and come hug me!!  
  
GroupActivity - *all shiver flinching*  
  
~ * ~  
.  
  
Leaning back from their laptops with a collective shudder of fright the five locked eyes with one another for countless seconds, which seemed to be silent communication as the blonde girl chatted alone, un-witnessing to the eyes messaging.  
  
Slowly, trying not to draw the teacher's attention that they've so tactfully (or not) gone without raising, nodded and turned back to their computers, two of which were smirking evilly.  
  
Two sets of hands flew over the keyboards at speeds that would spin a normal person's eyes to watch. Scant minutes later a certain blondes computer was playing "Taps" while sparks shot from it's CPU, unable to process the directed commands as fast as they were downloaded into it's system. Another minute or two later, class watching in shocked awe as "Taps," sounded sadly as the blondes CPU went into overload and shut with a final exhausted wheeze.  
  
"Mrs. Peacecraft!" yelling the teacher stalked over to the frightened youth, her chair being pressed into the joining wall, hands cupped over her mouth, eyes wide in shock. "What in the name of Zeus have you DONE!?  
  
Fumbling for something, anything Relena dared a glance to her Sensei, an odd lost light in her eyes. What had just... happened...? Her computer... blew up! She hadn't even touched it... not really... so why? How? It couldn't have been... but it... "I didn't do it!"  
  
Someone in the back snorted, "That's the stupidest fucking thing I've ever heard!" sending the other young men and woman into different degrees of laughter.  
  
Duo smirked tapping in a few extra lines listening in joyous rapture as the first few cords to "We Are The Champions" played on all computers before shutting off.  
  
Quatre snickered hiding behind his monitor. Slowly peeking over the top of it - like a small boy peeping around the corner for his mother, he watched as their Dragon let his lips twitch as close to an approving smile as he'd let them in Death's direction, a nod in Soldier's. Trowa he thought still looked impassive, but his eyes shinned with mirth. Sighing the small Arabian smiled. He'd get that boy smiling if it killed him. He just needed to remember never to upset the two computer dueling boys.   
  
Give them War or give them Computers.  
  
All hell would break loose in either!  
  
He smirked, as class got a little more interesting from thereon as the Sanq Princess tried explaining her way out of this one. Mumbling apologizes over this and that, her face three shades of pink, eyes misting over with tears her training would not let fall. The poor girl kept pointing Heero and Duo's direction but like the cleaver people they are, stared back unblinkingly looking lost. Her blaming went upon deaf ears as the Sensei ushered her from the classroom instructing them NOT to touch that CPU.  
  
Twenty minutes later...  
  
"Thirty minute law!!!"  
  
"What?" a confused boy asked.  
  
Grinning the braided lad stood from his chair to look out the window. "Y'know... When the teach dun't come back in thirty mins we get to split this joint!"  
  
"Ohhh..." chorused the remaining class members.  
  
Rolling his eyes he sat back down folding paper into airplanes. Setting to assail gliding through the air one over shot its destination, the other pegged the boy in the head. Duo tried to look innocent. *Tried* being the key word there.  
  
Heero glared daggers throwing back the rumpled paper decking him in the face "HEY!"  
  
"Ohh! Ohh! Five... Four... Three... Two..." deep breath gathering his gear, "FREEDOM!!!" and ran from the business room, the others close on his heals. Hey, no class for another two hours or wait for the teacher to come back? They weren't stupid. Exiting the room, each went their own way.  
  
.  
_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_  
.  
  
I proclaime to know *nothing* about drinks like mocha's and all that. I only had one chilled something or another and I have no clue what it was (was good) 'cause my friend for it for me, so, if that ain't all up to speed that it's supposed to be like... heh sorry, not my area... hehe ^_^;  
  
::looks around:: Well... I hope this came out to everyone's expectations on what it'd be like. If not, I'm sorry. I know the beginning was funny in places and things. (not that a stories totally based off humor..) But it certainly didn't end like I wanted it too, but then again... there was a lot of extra stuff in there I didn't originally want/plan to be in there. heh Guess that happens when you play it by ear on some chapters, ne?  
  
::shakes 'er head:: Definitely did not end like I wanted it too. Was it still alright?? Please Review and let me know... Honestly, I had a list of oxymoron's that I wanted to put in there during the chatroom part and have the guys crack jokes back and worth at one another in it about... but I couldn't think up the way to stick them in there. I had an idea for it, but by the time I actually started writing the chatroom part it was blown out of the water as that new idea popped up for it. Tryin' to fit those in ::waves at the chapter:: ...had that came out! hehe ^_^' Though not a total loss, ne?  
  
Lemme know whatcha think on it! ^_^ I do hope you liked it in any case, heh the day's not over yet, it'll be continued in chapter four. (which is already in the works) ::grins:: Well hopefully if it goes like I PLANNED this time, will be much funnier and getting more into the whole point of the stories name. LOL ^__^ Thanks for readin' and reviewin'!!  
  
Keep it kickin' guys!  
  
~ Anime Redneck 


	4. GWSS 4: Theatrical Class

.  
~ Gundam Shakespearian Style ~  
"Theatrical Class"  
By: Anime Redneck  
2-12-03  
  
.  
Disclaimer: For this chaper, we know I don't own the guys. Do own Sean, Shawn and the plot though! ^__^ Don't own the song "You've Lost That Lovin' Feeling" by The Rightous Brothers.  
  
"~Song Lyrics~"  
'  
.  
~oOo@oOo@oOo~  
'  
  
"Come on! Come on!" Slow pokes! Duo mentally chuckled watching as Wufei tried pushing Heero a little faster in light of stopping his endless chattering. Heero for his part was looking like his feathers were ruffled a bit and amused on the other. Duo for his part was enjoying it. Though he himself was a little confused at why the Japanese boy was putting up with it all. By now he'd usually have his gun out threatening them all.   
  
Maybe that computer codin' fun in first loosened him up? The American wondered while waiting at his favorite Sakura tree. As they neared he gave a mighty leap catching the first low branch and pulling him self up into the cotton candy colored haven.  
  
The others blinked.  
  
"Come on up guys! Lovely view and shade!"  
  
On the ground, two shrugged jumping as he had, to the first branch before swinging up into the others. Poor Quatre being the smallest of them had to have the European teen help him into it, blushing near apple red. Eventually all five pilots were in the tree relaxing.  
  
It was nice, for once in a long while, whither they be at school or working with the Preventers, to have a calm quiet moment to their selves. Best of all... Relena was nowhere to be seen! It was a mystery and probably always would be they realized, how the Sanq Princess could find them wherever they went. It was beyond annoying, nearly having them all pulling hair over it during the wars. But now, when peace reigned and people were free of fear... Now when they weren't needed but for scarce Preventer missions... why in this time... did the Sanq Princess feel the need to still stalk them?!  
  
Oh yeah, it was all of them all right. Chestnut braid swung back and forth shinning with golden-red hues as it caught the suns light while it's owner thought on. Duo had decided she wasn't just stalking the unreachable Perfect Soldier anymore... it had become clear to him it was a mass stalking now.  
  
I mean think about it! Mentally he threw a hand up in frustration while watching his best friends relax under the warming rays. Sure, she followed Heero all over the place like a lost puppy. Yup, no doubt about it. But THEN! When he was with us, all of us, she still followed him, and started watchin' us too! So it's mass stalking... she's watching us all, it's unnerving the hell out of me and the others... he looked around once more, eyes lingering on one dark form longer then the other three. Well they look like it don't bother them none, but I know better! HA! Try hiding something from Shinigami! Sorry, don't think so!  
  
No, the others had been just as fidgety with the pink loving princess running around as he was. Trowa kept close watch on his blonde love interest. And for good reason, his mind quipped smirking; Relena has a thing for singling him out and talking forever...trying to milk information out of him. Saddest little... The American chuckled. Who would've thought that the dirty blonde pacifist-loving girl could pull off a deviling attitude? Not him, that's for sure. She played up the 'I'm innocent and don't know anything' routine too well sometimes.  
  
The Chinese and Japanese of their small group always kept their eyes open for her trademark-mating screech of Heero's name and tastelessly chosen clothing colors. It seemed to the Deathscythe Hell Jr's pilot* that the only time they're eyes stilled darting around rooms, was when they were safely in an enclosed space without unseen entrances or in their dorm rooms, safe and alone. Other times it was when they hung out alone. But... that was life for them...  
  
And now with ten minutes to go before they had to be at their next class Duo decided it time to get a move on. It was three buildings down and one over from their current position. Defiantly time to get moving; he didn't want to rush. So tapping each of his comrades from their thoughts, he grabbed onto the next limb down swinging to the ground without so much as a grunt catching his books when they were thrown to him.  
  
As the others met him on the ground they walked back through the hallways stashing their belongings and headed to the next class. They had no clue was it was supposed to be yet. Their schedules didn't specify anything except that it was held in the academy's auditorium. Curious and a little apprehensive about what this class was, the five males entered slowly into the darker then night room; their only source of lighting being the light filtering through the now open door.  
  
"Why the hells it so dark in here?"  
  
Shrugging, though no one could really see the motion Wufei pointed forward, "Who knows Maxwell... lets just find some seats and wait to see." He'd been feeling along the walls but was unable to find a light switch in which to give them sight.  
  
"Yeah, yeah... sure Wu-man..." wasn't anything else they could do short of walking out of the room anyways, so might as well wait and see what's up. "Come on guys! Front row seating!" Chuckling Duo reached a hand out grabbing someone else's as the door closed shutting out their only light, "Alright, hold hands! We don't want to get lost now!"  
  
"Duo!" Quatre giggled shaking his head as his right hand found one lean fingered palm and his other took a strong grip on the other, "This is childish..."  
  
"We know... but you can't deny him..." someone sighed in mock annoyance. Truth be told that person honestly couldn't deny the former Shinigami anything, even if he tried to. There was just something about that boy - no, young man - that warranted his attention, his patience and his all. Whither it was his smiles, those shinning violet-blues or his karmic personality... he just drew people towards him like a moth to a flame. He had to mentally snort at that description of the braided boy though, fumbling around a rowed chair, it seemed that he was not the only one affected this way. Smirking he followed the others blindly into seating themselves and untimely waiting for... something to happen.  
  
Turned out their wait wasn't that long after the other students started filing into the massive sized room. Nothing at CSA was done small. As others took their seats, complaining as they had about the lighting and what class this was, they waited. Then, as it seemed they were ready as a mass to stand and leave... an overhead spotlight clicked on shinning at center stage.  
  
Three of the five young men seated together started to get a sinking feeling in their stomachs. This couldn't possibly be...  
  
A voice, as warm and sweet like a summers afternoon wind filtered into the shadowed space, "Once upon a time..."  
  
You had to be kidding! Who would start class like that unless...  
  
"There was a room full of unknowing students... for whom the life of them held no knowing of what they were getting into when they decided to take a mysterious class to fill their schedules." Someone started to move on the hardwood stage, they couldn't be seen, but was determined female from the voice, "For them this choice would be their undoing as the teacher for said course stepped into the room and started to chain them to the very chairs they sat. Now this wasn't a normal class at all!" her voice rose to shocked worry, "No sir're, not a regular class by for... For you see my children..." slowly the figure neared the rosy colored spotlight, her strides long and sure, yet moved like water in a stream, "The children that sat in an overbearing darker then night room... had undoubtedly signed they're lives away to the..." pausing dramatically, "Theatrical Arts department!"  
  
Groans issued from nearly everyone in the audience as many slumped in their chairs cursing their luck. Three of those many unlucky students paled a few shades. This was *not* something they wanted to be a part of... And the other two... were grinning ear to ear.  
  
Wonderful... Hades had come back to make sure they're schooling year hell once more. Bad enough they had Relena here with them. Now, they had to be in the performing arts class as well!  
  
"Ah hey now! That's not very fair you didn't even give me a chance you welcome you or anything!" Reluctantly eyes rose to the figure now fully standing in the fading rose to white light. It was indeed a girl, young woman standing at 5'6", long thigh length golden blonde hair hung down her back in wavy ripples, some pulled back in a brightly shimmering orange bow. She had eyes of a summer's sky twinkling in merriment at the new years bringing. Her clothes were simple, nothing like the other teachers in the building. She wore a plain faded blue vest with baby pink see through butterfly sleeves with black knee length shorts and sneakers.  
  
All in all the people that had suckered themselves into this course, thought she looked like a cool laid back kind of teacher; that this class would be a breeze to get through.  
  
Sadly, they didn't know how right, yet how wrong they all were.  
  
.  
~ * @ * ~  
'  
  
Two and a half hours later (seemingly an eternity to now seven people) the bells shrill voice rung around the massive country campus evoking cries of joy from all the students 'locked' into CSA's auditorium. Two sets of double doors were forcibly thrown open with seven people in the lead making way towards the other side to catch a breather and in the rush, loosing the seventh person of their small group.  
  
"Gods, did we loose her? I think we lost her!"  
  
The happy voice caused the redhead of them all to chuckle, "Aye laddie, ah beh thinkin' she was swarmed 'n with 'em all back there" he pointed over his shoulder, "Thou ah've gotta say, m'not that sorra ta beh seein' 'er off!"  
  
Stopping in his walk, getting slapped by his braid Duo laughed at his friend, "Sean, welcome to the pack man!" Violet eyes twinkled, "Told ya she's a nutcase but ya didn't believe me man! I told ya!" sending a wink and brief message to his Chinese friend besides him Duo ran off to catch a table for them all.  
  
Sean nodded, "Aye, that 'e did. 'E told meh, but ah con'na 'elp it..." tipping his head to the side in thought he eyed the others, "Yeh know... bein' nice ta tha lasses n' all..." shurg, "Oh well... na meh problem now!"  
  
"True. Lets go get our food fast before Duo decides to abandon the table for his own stomach!" Quatre's words struck them moving and soon all were lost in the mist of student body flooding the café for wondrous food.  
  
"Hey guys!" waving as his friends approached watching as Sean held a seemingly two-sided conversation with Wufei, the American smiled at them. He told Fei they'd get along! Sean was a kicker to be around and his accent! Woo was that ever an accent! Sometimes he caught himself actually stopping in his chatter to rethink what his blazing green-eyed friend had said, accent so thick he didn't catch it the first time. Now, it almost seemed like he was always a part of their small group. Even disliked Relena's acting around them!!  
  
He laughed standing to retrieve his own food. That sure was a surprise! With Sean's high morals and honor for being polite almost like that of the Dragon's; he was sure it'd take more then one class period for the boy to dislike Relena in some fashion. Shock still was getting scheduled a class with him. He didn't even know it! Wasn't until the teach (Minako, his brain reminded him) had let them have free roam of the area to meet the other 'prisoners' for the year.  
  
Needless to say, Duo made way into the quickest line grinning, there were a lot of people there he liked! They were all friendly and open, some had a few sticks up their asses about the class but him Q and Sean were going to make the best of it! Tro-man, Heero and Fei were lookin' kinda pale there, he reflected back on their looks. Then shrugged as he loaded down his tray. They'd be fine once they got into it more... or so he could only hope. The three weren't very sociable to those outside the five, so how were they going to be in a theatrical class?  
  
"Duo!" Quatre's voice made him turn to look, seeing the small blondes hand waving him over. Good thing to, everyone in the school seemed to love the cafés food! Ahhh great school! He chuckled sitting down. Though as massive as the school was, the large cafeteria eating area given, there was a smaller version (seemingly) of the café they had eaten and spent the other night at miles down the road. It was grand! While only open during schooling hours, the food was sensuous to the taste buds.  
  
"Hey what's kickin'?"  
  
Sean smiled at his eccentric friend. Always so open 'n cheerful, he thought observing Duo tease his friends. 'E's gonna 'ave quite the crowd followin' 'im around this year 'gain!  
  
The Irish descended boy met the bouncing American last year while both attended the welcoming ceremony. He had managed to miss meeting his four friends the year before on a slight happening that a mission had come up and they were needed away. So while the happy boy was left alone, Sean had taken it to his being protector and friend of him. That proved to be for not few weeks later when Duo had a particularly bad feeling about something he wouldn't talk about until the day Sean had walked into his dorm to find the milky skinned boy on the floor... crying of all things.  
  
He'd later found out that his mood the past week had been from not hearing of his friends status and mission updates. It had been a deal of theirs that, should they ever become split up on missions, they would regularly send encoded messages of some sort to let the others know they were fine. A security risk? Yes, to an extent. But with the codes they had managed to work out (one that had no ties to regularly used military known ones) had been proved useful time in again.  
  
After soothing his friend over Deathscythe Hell Jr's pilot revealed a scant detail-missing version of their pasts, enough to let the Irish lad know what they were, had been and now were trying to do. They had been Gundam pilots, used as war tools to see both Space and Earth through the bloody reign... Now that the war was over nearly two years standing, all the guys had been in works with the Preventers in keeping that peace. Quatre and Trowa were part-time workers while the other half was spent managing WEI.  
  
Heero, Wufei and Duo, couldn't find anything else that called their soul in doing. War or the likes of it seemed to be the only life they had even known. Whatever had happened for the three of them before they were turned soldiers was now either ill-suited to them, had never been there or grimmer of the three, was gone and beyond any reach. Nowadays, they spent their time helping others to preserve peace with all they were.  
  
Sean O'Malley had that day found more respect in one person then he had all the people he knew in his twenty summers. Duo and his friends were one of the main causes that the Eve Wars had come to an end. He was grateful to them all. They had unknowingly saved members of his family by ending the war when they had; most of his family had been enlisted.  
  
But he knew not to blow things out of proportion. While they were the main cause the wars had ended, the peoples rise to fight for them selves was the other factor. Without the peoples will to fight, no one could hope to have peace.  
  
Respect and a friendship worthy of his calling 'a Godsend' were two wonderful things he gained that year and couldn't wait 'til this year to meet up with is hyper active American again, and hopefully, meet his other friends. Friends he could now, this second day of the new year, call his own. He smiled contentedly at the people surrounding him.  
  
"Sean?"  
  
"Yo Fiery!" Duo grinned winking, "What's gotcha mind captured bud?"  
  
Chuckling at the nickname he shook his redhead, "Nuttin' Duo, just wonderin' past roads laddie..." suddenly his smile turned into a mischievous smirk to rival the American's own, "Nothin' as bad as yer mind likes ta thin' up now!"  
  
The others laughed smirking or smiling their own. This was true, very true.  
  
"Hey! Hey!" Duo protested smiling waving his arms around, effectively throwing some food in one direction, forgetting one hand still held his fork, "If ya wanted to go there all ya had to do was t-mmphms!" turning slightly, violet eyes glared at twinkling space. Eyes so dark they neared black, the rooms lighting being caught in the gaze made them shimmer and shine... all in all, Duo wasn't really protesting the view nor the smooth golden hand covering his mouth. Quirking his lips a little more under the hand his mind thinking up a few things he could do with it place there... but, he knew better then that... still, it was tempting...  
  
"Lets not Maxwell... If he truly wanted to 'go there' as you say, then all O'Malley would have to do is but ask one of us, we could efficiently debrief him on your minds current state."  
  
If Hades nephew didn't know any better, he'd think the Chinese gave him a little wink while drawing his hand back... slower then normal before returning to eating his meal. Shaking his head-smiling Duo wasn't too sure about that one. He had an over active mind anyways, was probably just playing ticks on him... yup that had to be it...  
  
The lunch hour had flown by in no time at all without interruption from one certainly sandy blonde headed girl. It almost worried the boys that she hadn't tried making an appearance yet. Then again... it was shocking enough that she had escaped the business teachers wrath about that computer CPU 'blowing up' on her. They scantly wondered what had been dealt as punishment for her... or was she just to replace the computer? Gods above knew she had the money for it!  
  
But as time came, time also went and the six happily chatting (or listening in some cases) young men had to split ways for their next class, each promising to met at the others dorm room for some form of entertainment after doing their work.  
  
It'd be interesting to see what those diverse minds could think up. Even more so to see if minds so different, personalities so contrasting, could mix well enough to settle on one thing to do as a group.  
  
.  
~ * @ * ~  
'  
  
Bouncy, bouncy, bouncy!  
  
One lone boy skipped down the corridor of the boy's west dorm heading for his room, two others following him shaking their heads. He didn't mind them though he was ready for some action! It was only the second day of school, his sophomore year at CSA was turning out to be great. But! He couldn't jinx it quite just yet. It wasn't even the full week yet! But it was goin' great! He had good classes, one that he was bored off his as in, but hey! You couldn't have every class be kick ass!  
  
Laughing the teen made quick work of unlocking the room's door and skipping in not bothering to wait for his friends. While they were taking they're sweet precious time, he on the other hand needed a shower before the others came over.  
  
Back down the hall two boys exchanged humored worried glances with one another. Midnight clashing with Stormy seas; silent questions of worry and wonder passing through those two gazes more then their mouths could voice.  
  
Humor? Yes it was funny. You couldn't help but feel the tiniest of tickles at the back of your throat or mind at the younger ones antics. Worry? Oh definitely! Being around the overly hyper active teen for near five years now you couldn't not worry about him when he started bouncing like a little bunny all over the place.  
  
Usually, to the logical persons mind, that would alert you that the boy had too much sugar that day, or just an over abundance of energy to wear off.  
  
But my dear friends... One that has lived with a child (for physically that's what they were all still considered) like this for the expanded amount of time, one has had the appropriate means of studying his behavior and habit. And while yes, this bouncing asserted to a persons thought of having too much sugar... this was not totally true.  
  
This particular bounce in the braided ones step spoke of a wee sugar over dose and a wanting for something exciting to happen tonight. Most likely it was going to be something that he himself initiated and the others around him were going to be pulled into it whether they wanted or not.  
  
Basically... what this all boiled down to was Complete, and Total Chaos.  
  
But think *fun* people! This is one Duo "Shinigami" Maxwell! the "Fun Guy" of the group. Your down, he'll lift you up. Your sad, your ass surely won't stay that way if he has anything to do with it!  
  
So yes, while there was certainly need to be humored about the situation they were currently going to find them selves in no matter what happened... There was also a strong need for worry 'cause one never knew what to expect when the Braided Menace was in this particular sort of mood.  
  
With those thoughts comically running through the boy's heads of what might and may happen tonight. The darker skinned of the two reached out a hand, making show of dramatically bowing to the other unruly haired youth while opening the door, still bowed with one hand on the door holding it open, the other hand swept across his chest in show of 'please enter'.  
  
Twinkling seas watched the other, lips curling into a slow smirk. Silently they gave wonder to what the braided member of their small group would think of this display of hidden antics. Shaking his head, lips curling a little more the dark haired boy gave a quiet "Arigatou" and small bow before entering their dorm room, with the other following with an equally soft "Do itshimashite" while turning towards his own room to get ready for when the others arrived.  
  
.  
~ * @ * ~  
'  
  
It was sometime later in the afternoon before a rapping on the solid redwood stained door brought the other three's attention to the fact that the other boys, have now arrived and it was time to get to business. Though two of the occupants knew that the final one would much rather "plan some crime!" instead of doing school work first. They weren't about to let the braided teen plan their evening out without their say on the matter let alone going out with him still having work to do! 'Cause Helios knew the braided boy wasn't going to do his work when they got *back* from enjoying his "planned crime."  
  
"We're here!" a cheery voice sung through the door.  
  
Duo grinned jumping from his crossed legged spot on the floor and zipping for the door, "Comin' Qat!" Sooner they were done the sooner they could get the hell out of the stuffy dorm room! Had to be more in this place to do then stay at the school and schoolwork. Sure! There's the Café down the road, but there's gotta be something else! This towns too damned big *not* to have something else to do 'round here!  
  
Stopping his rambling thoughts throwing the door open his grin turned smile at the three boys before him. "Come on in guys!" not waiting for them to walk forward he pressed through and started pushing them into the nicely sized room ignoring their protests, "Come on! Come on! Move already!" Sighing the American shook his lovely chestnut covered head, "Geez! Y'all move as slow as a herd of cows!"  
  
"MOOO... MOOOOO!"  
  
Blue and blonde snickered moving further into the room taking a seat on the couch, watching as his braided friend placed slim smooth hands on his hips, mock glaring at the redhead with raised brow.  
  
"Sure Sean, we all know you've got an excuse. Now would ya mind movin' that wise ass of yours outta my doorway?"  
  
"'Wise ass'?" Blazing green eyes twinkled merrily, "Ah've got a 'wise ass' and no one a'told meh!? Man, ye know how much tha thin' coulda 'elped meh in school if 'e'd only spoke up!?" His shoulders shook, head lowered as he finally moved away from the American's door into the living room and sat on the floor next to a stack of books, Duo's he guessed.  
  
"Well Fiery ol' pal..." Duo commented waving his hand out, the other closing the door as he started back over. "I'm sure that if ya just spoke up yourself and asked 'im for help he'd of been more then happy to help ya!" Winking he sauntered up before plopping in place nudging his friend, "But then again... you not askin' just proves how much work we've gotta do on ya!"  
  
"Are yeh sayin' I'm not smart Mr. Maxwell?" Sean rose a brow questioningly.  
  
"Ah well now, see, your smart enough to figure that out arin't ya?"  
  
The others stationed around the room simply took mild pleasure in watching the playful bantering go back and forth. Quietly they were all grateful the boys were sitting next to one another so they didn't have to snap heads back and forth between them as if watching a ping-pong match.  
  
Sniffling indigently raising his head slightly looking away from the grinning Preventer Sean commented, "Well, tha may be laddy... bu' at least ah've a smart ass compared to the pillow cushion yeh beh carrin' 'round with yeh!"  
  
And that, was all it took for two boys to fall to pieces laughing, a third gawking at the Irish lad, and last three wearing fairly wide smirks across their tanned lips. Yes, they were a strange group but that incongruity is what made them the best of friends.  
  
Snickers quietly leaving a lithe body Heero tried keeping it down as not to be noticed. Getting a arched black brow from his Chinese friend he knew that task failed, at least where he was concerned since the other was sitting next to him, but the other four didn't need to know about his slight humor... yet, so he tried harder to impede his shoulders from shaking.  
  
Once orders were obeyed Heero picked up one particular book opening then snapping it closed loud enough to grab everyone's attention. "Alright class. We need to get work done so we can proceed to figure out what tonight's plans are. Agreed?"  
  
As if he needed to ask that. Mentally rolling his eyes Heero threw a glance to his seat partner. Dancing doe eyes looked back at him.  
  
On that note, Duo cheered energetically, "PAAARRRRRTTAA!!!" having the sudden urge to jump up and do a little jig that him and Sean would do on football nights the team won. "Hey!" turning quickly to his friend, books forgotten, "Sean! You remember better then me! Is there a club around here? I know ya know man! I remember going to one but I don't know-"  
  
"Duo... work first."  
  
"But Sean we'v-"  
  
"Work."  
  
"But-"  
  
"YES DUO! Now work!" grumbling but grinning Duo bid as everyone asked of him. No, they didn't have to say anything. They were throwing small glares at the boy. And so for the next near two hours the young men worked in companionable silence, each helping the other where it was needed; though truth be told they could do the work on their own without help... But even silence can creep into the strongest of men's skin to unnerve.  
  
Hurrying to write the rest of his answers down before the others Duo swiftly (while somehow managing to keep it neat) rattled the last one down snapping the book closed, "Done!" After loudly letting everyone know his position on this 'school junk' he proceeded to shove everything into his bag and bounced up to his knees, "Okies now! Sean, club!"  
  
"Café."  
  
"Club!"  
  
"Café."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Damn you're a conservationist, y'know that Heero?" said boy calmly quirked a brow making a shooting motion with his fingers towards the braided youth. "Eh heh... right, get the message... So!" turning attention off of him (though it truly would never be) onto the Irish, "Sean! Club man! I know you know where it's at!"  
  
"Why can we go to the café again Duo?" Sighing fondly Quatre blinked aqua-blue eyes, "They've got the wondrous drinks!"  
  
"Qat... no."  
  
"Hyper... Sugar... Duo?" Trowa hoped that helped the blonde boy in answering why 'no' was a good answer. "Air born objects... table dances... excreta...?"  
  
"Oh." Good point, Quatre nodded, couldn't have a hyper Duo on their hands... they'd never be awake enough after wards to keep sane in class... Hmm... "Club?"  
  
Duo heard the magic words, "Now THAT'S what I'm talkin' 'bout!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Yeah up yours too Hee-chan!" Opps... mentally smacking his forehead at the name slipping out again Duo eyed the other warily. He didn't *seem* upset... though that didn't say anything... and he wasn't flipping him off yet... so maybe... He'd let it slid? Well hell! Shaking his head still eyeing the other (whose attention was now on Wufei and the subject of Café's vs. Club) Duo grinned. He'd said it out once before, got a flipped off finger from it, so guess it didn't really matter now. Couldn't do anything worse for it. 'Sides, he had a name for everyone so whose to say if *that* one held anything special to it or not?  
  
Then again... he paused wondering... Who's to say that any of the names held anything special or not?  
  
Feeling somewhat better about his slip of tongue, the American bounded up immediately kicking his book bag towards his bedroom's door. "Alrighty, look! Since the plan on clubbin' ain't goin' through, lets just go back to Shawn's!" he chuckled at the looks he got for that comment. Might've only been there once since the new school year started, but him and Sean've been skipping to Shawn's for a year now. Where else did they hang out last year? "Sound cool to y'all?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Lets go!"  
  
"......"  
  
"Ah beh thinkin', that's a ship mates Aye ay captain!' sora answer laddie." Smirking Sean followed the others in stuffing his bag of books and scooting them to one side as they all stood in the tan rugged teal-green colored room and headed for the door and down to Shawn's café on the corner.  
  
.  
~ * @ * ~  
'  
  
"Shawn!! Yo Shawny boy! What's kickin'!!" a rich tenor broke the music filled atmosphere of Shawn O'Connor's café 'Clover's Rose' as six slender bodies walked through his jingling door drawing the brownish-red headed mans attention from cleaning glasses. Smiling fondly the giant of 6'4" shook his head at the mass of chestnut locks and swinging pendulum like braid as his American and Irish lad skipped through the door, four others following closely behind, smirks turning their mouths when the braided boy nearly tripped on an invisible carpet burp.  
  
"Duo lad, Sean!" waving them over while placing the last glass away Shawn grinned, "I see yeh still got that air of clumsiness around ye."  
  
"Ha Ha" pouting as he sauntered up to the bar plopping in a seat Duo grinned right back at him, the others sitting to either side, "Well maybe I do, and maybe I don't, but I see your still flippin' glasses." Grin transformed to smirk, "What'sa matter? Burgers Haven wouldn't let ya work the grill?" All right, so he knew that wasn't the best comeback to use. But what else was he supposed to say? The guy worked in a bar and he hadn't had the best of company to get his creative comeback juices flowing.  
  
If Shawn was anyone else, he'd be puttering at the intended barb at his skills as cook and his talent. But being as he had a year to gain this ones humored jests and thrusts, the Irish man simply widened his smile-smirk a bit more.  
  
"Aye lad." Brownish-red head bobbed, "They told meh ah had too much skill and needed to beh doin' sumthin' else. So... here ah am! Bu' I do believe they told meh, if'n I found someone else, they'd keep the spot open. So now" bringing his one hand up to rub at his chin Shawn leaned in closer to the American, "Ah told 'em ah'd send ye over just as soon as ye came back for a beatin'." A point to his credit went for keeping a straight face through that bit. "They beh waitin' for ye Goober."  
  
The name use had the fair skinned boy blinking, "Goober!?" That name he'd picked up last year was still going to be used on him now!? Pish... fine then, not a problem. Shooting a mock glare Sean for his drawn out "Ohhhh" echoing at his side trying to rail them both on. He never stopped getting a kick from his and Shawn's bouts.  
  
"I see how it's going to be Rusty, but I'll have to turn them down. 'Cause see my talents would be wasted there too! I'd much rather stay here and play bartenders runnin' pup instead of flippin' burgers. I'd much rather play where I could flip people off instead."  
  
Emerald eyes flickered, "Duo, you flipping people off wouldn't help Shawn out." Though he'd like to see the young American get away with it. Chances were, anyone he happened to flip off and not be fast enough to cover the act would think he was playing with them. As far as Trowa could tell, Duo and Sean had been coming to this establishment all their freshman year at the academe. They've had a chance to meet, help and become friends with the owner. He could see now, why they got along so well with the older man. He looked a 'fun, lovable' sort of person. Slowly his mouth quirked a bit in the corners, with him being Irish there was no doubts in the European's mind that he had a thing for jokes as well as Duo did.  
  
Perfect match. Throw Sean in there, and you'd have major trouble one day. Thankfully. Him and the others only had to put up with the duo for few hours a day.  
  
"Flip 'em off as much as ye like laddy, bu' donna let me hear ye complain' when one of 'em takes bag across yer head yonder" Shawn waved at the thick mass and braid pointedly, "Ah'm not gonna help ye outta it this time!" Eyes twinkling the Irish leaned over ruffling Duo's bangs and smiled to the rest, "So are ye gonna beh a rock and rude, or ye gonna introduce me to tha guests?"  
  
Sean chuckled at the two bantering males. It'd been too long between seeing Duo and Shawn go at it again. They'd have to make sure to visit the café more often. Coming out of his swarming thoughts Sean caught the tail end of a pointed look and raised brow from his elder and blushed realizing his question (vaguely caught) was meant for either him or the American.  
  
"Ah now... this here's Heero Yuy" he pointed to the chiseled faced and muscled bodied Japanese boy who gave a curt nod. "Beside 'im is Chang Wufei, they're both Goober's roommates" explained Sean point to the dark tanned doe eyed Chinese on Duo's left.  
  
"And he's Trowa Barton!" Duo took over the intros pointing to the tallest of their group, "With Quatre Winner comin' in last place!" chuckling as he winked to the other as they all nodded to the bartender. "This here's Rusty, other wise known as Shawn O'Connor! The owner of this here fine café!"  
  
A chorus of 'pleased to meet you' and quiet 'hello's' were offered to the rusty colored man. Returning the greetings Shawn took down orders for drinks and pointed them to a back booth that would give them some privacy and a good view. Minutes later after sitting one of the waiters brought the drinks and left them be.  
  
An hour or so of Duo and Sean's talking with Wufei's joining in to argue a point, later no one noticed when the lights of the café dimmed down, the lights on a small stage towards the back side flickered to life and all music stopped. This of course (music stopping) managed to catch one person's notice at the six-man table. Duo halted his return duke to his Chinese partner mid-sentence when his favorite song was suddenly cut off.  
  
Squawking indigently at the musical stoppage the American let out a disappointed "Awww maaaaannnn!!" turning to look for the giant of an owner and not finding him at his post. "Where'd 'e go!? I want my song back!"  
  
"It wasn't your song Maxwell."  
  
"Yes it was! That was my fave song Wu-man, you wound me!" dramatically throwing a hand over his head and 'fainting' onto the Japanese pilots shoulder. Duo smirked as he was shrugged off into his own chair. Giving a playful whack on the muscled shoulder and hopping not to be hit back - 'cause Heero didn't pull those punches - he turned 'round in his chair looking for Shawn, it was only a minute more before he realized what was going on and why the owner had disappeared.  
  
Lights dimming a bit more and seconds later Shawn appeared on stage, microphone in hand smiling brightly at the patrons gathered in the cozy place. "Ladies and gentlemen! Ah'd like to welcome and thank ye all once again for coming to Clovers Rose. An' as ye know, or not, tanights a special night! We've got karaoke nights on Tuesde an' Thursdays. This behin' one of 'em. We of the staff invite ye to come on up an' try a tune! Donna beh shy now, we don't bite!"  
  
"Hard!" someone in the crowd yelled out causing snickers to weave through some of the people there.  
  
Laughing at the boy Shawn nodded, "Aye! Tha's true laddie! We donna bite 'less ye want us to! So come on up and try your spot!" With that he walked away setting the mic beside one of his workers and instructed her with what to do as the people came up to sing along.  
  
It was after the renditions of "My Girl", "Dude Looks Like A Lady" and a terribly off key attempt at "My Maria", that one pair of eyes sparkled evilly, hands rubbing together under the table in anxious waiting for the one boy to step off stage 'cause his singing wasn't doing anything but causing headaches for the crowd. Honestly, if he wanted to try singing a song like that he should've taken a gal up with him 'cause there ain't no way that chico was going to hit the high notes needed for it. No way whatsoever!  
  
Leaning over to insistently poke his friends side the youth motioned to the stage, grinned and winked. Getting a favorable reply they slipped away from the table into the darkness of the café and made away towards the now vacated stage.  
  
The two had silently slipped from the table without anyone's noticing them leave. It was only minutes later when a pair of dark eyes looked over to observe two members of their group gone missing. A quick glance around them proved futile for the darkened lights hid most everything from view but that right around them and the lit walkways. Arching one onyx brow Wufei leaned over nudging his companion motioning to the two empty seats after his attention was gained. The other shrugged mouthing 'Don't worry' before going back to listening in on the Arabian and European's conversation.  
  
Sighing in frustration settling back in his chair, the Chinese had to force his muscles to relax. Why couldn't Yuy see that when Maxwell and O'Malley were missing it wasn't for convenience sake? They were up to something, he was sure of it. Just what that *something* was though, he knew not. The American was eerily quiet on those small light feet of his he could creep on you in an alleyway full of broken glass and you'd still not hear him. So while Yuy was able to brush off the missing teens, he was not. His sense just screamed "not good!"  
  
With another longed sigh he closed midnight eyes relaxing further. Maybe Yuy was right. Maybe it wasn't something to worry about... yet he could not deny his senses. They'd led him wrong before... but... no sense in worrying over what he could not change... for now anyhow.  
  
Suddenly his musings were cut short when the soft strings of the next song started filtering through the air lowly. It was a soft song he noted, one that given the right circumstances he might fall asleep, as he was tempted to do now. Yet as his conscious mind began to haze into the sleep realm a familiar voice joined the song cords startling him back to reality. A form - no, two forms - were stepping off the yellow white of the stage onto the dropped down flooring, moving towards them, the light following them.  
  
He needn't ask who it was; he knew. Maxwell and O'Malley. Wufei knew they were up to something. But singing? This was something that never crossed his sharp mind. It didn't seem their type of thing to do. Granted he had never heard either singing before, but... he would grudgingly admit to himself that Maxwell's voice was not a bad one. He even-  
  
The Chinese boys internal thoughts were cut abruptly as the subject of his musings stepped before him, mic raised. Dimly he noticed Sean had copied his movements but had stopped some distance before his Japanese friend.  
  
"~You never close your eyes anymore, when I kiss your lips,~" Duo's soft tenor floated through the air as he sung, lips smiling at the startled teen before him. His peripheral vision didn't fail to catch the slight shock flashing through stormy blues as the other accompanied him.  
  
Sean raised his mike joining in with him, his accented alto managing to match the American's pitch near perfectly, voice just as soft, "~And there's no tenderness like before in yer fingertips,~"  
  
Blinking rapidly Wufei wondered what the hell the American was trying to pull... he was... well, looked different... Maybe it was the lighting? "~You're trying hard not to show it, baby,~" Yes he was, he was trying exceptionally hard not to show how surprised and nervous he was at the moment. Having Maxwell advance on him unhurriedly, that look in his eyes... was a bit... unnerving.  
  
"~But baby, baby ah know it...~" Sean's Irish accented voice wasn't effecting Heero quite as much as the braided ones was. It was slightly... disturbing, having someone singing to him. If might not have been so, if not for the look in the bright green eyes.  
  
"~You've lost that lovin' feeling... Whoa, that lovin' feeling,~" Duo and Sean smiled to one another singing the chorus, eyes shinning brightly in the warm yellow-white light. The looks the two boys were giving... "~You've lost that lovin' feeling... Now it's gone... gone... gone... woooooh~"  
  
Reaching his right hand towards the raggedly haired boy in front of him the Irish smiled sadly, playing his part, "~Now there's no welcome look in ye eyes when ah reach for ye,~" this was too good! Heero looked like he was ready to withdraw and back out of a confined space filled with more soldiers then even he was prepared to take on. Self-destructing was not an option this time.  
  
"~And now you're starting to criticize little things I do,~" Smiling as he moved forward, hands itching to run over the smooth silky hair pulled back in that damned ponytail Duo settled for running his hand lightly on one bronze shoulder then pulling back.  
  
His voice really was matching up to Duo's nicely, Heero noted reminding himself not to fidget in his seat. "~It makes meh just feel like cryin', baby~" Maybe they had too much to drink already, it was possible... only reason he could think of to say why the other boys eyes looked sad and dewy.  
  
"~'Cause baby, something in you is dying,~" No, he was living quite fine, thank you very much. Wufei was still adamantly trying to find reason behind the braided teen's antics this night. Was it merely to see how much he and the Irish young man could make them squirm? And why was his shoulder considerably warmer then the rest of him where Maxwell had touched?  
  
"~You've lost that lovin' feeling... Whoa, that lovin' feeling~" the two singers moved a bit closer to their startled pray, each facing eye to eye, "~You've lost that lovin' feeling... Now it's gone... gone... gone... woooooh~"  
  
And hit their knees. "~Baby, baby, I get down on my knees for you... If you would only love me, like you used to do, yeah~" Sean stayed right where he was, he wasn't going to tempt those deep sea eyes to do any harm. Where as Duo on the other hand sang along with him but scooted closer to the Chinese teen, "~We had a love... a love... a love you don't find everyday... So don't... don't... don't... don't let it slip away,~"  
  
As the song started to draw a close, Duo sung the main verses with Sean singing the repeated ones. "~Baby (baby), baby (baby)... I beg of you please... please... I need your love (Ah need yer love)~" It was turning out to be quite the evening, the two slightly buzzed boys thought, eyeing the four seated in front of them, "~I need your love (Ah need yer love)... So bring it on back (So bring it on back)... Bring it on back (So bring it on back),~"  
  
Trowa and Quatre watched the two singing in silent wonder. "~Bring back that lovin' feeling... Whoa, that lovin' feeling~" Who ever would have thought that Duo had such a voice? And Sean's! Even with his accent sung a very smooth alto accompaniment to Duo's tenor, "~Bring back that lovin' feeling... 'Cause it's gone... gone... gone,~" If you would have told the Arabian some time ago that Duo could sing like this, he would have politely tried to deny it. Never having heard the boy sing before, but this was not what he would have expected even if he had. "~And I can't go on... Nooo...~" Duo had a wonderful voice. So rich and warm, it made you feel... relaxed inside. Drawing everything from you and calming... snickering silently he noticed the effect was not the same for his Asian friends.  
  
Duo and Sean had them squirming in their chairs fidgeting by the time the last verse came up. "~Bring back that lovin' feeling... Whoa, that lovin' feeling,~" He watched while Sean stood, gave a slight bow and starting backing away from a minor glare Heero was throwing him. "~Bring back that lovin' feeling... 'Cause it's gone... gone... gone...~" While on the last cord notes, Duo had stood slowly, leaning forward to gently cradle Wufei's cheek in his palm, rubbing his thumb over the caramel skin, smiled as the last word left his mouth, and backed away with Sean into the darkness.  
  
As the song died out, the singers vanished into the murky darkness of Clovers Rose's karaoke setting, there was a delayed reaction between ending and pause where there was pin drop silence. Then, the entire complex seemed to explode in cheers and whoops for the 'romantic duo' as people whispered them.  
  
Back at the table where two young men were serenaded, sat two chuckling boys, one of blonde hair helplessly leaning on the other at the faces the last two held. Those two, poor men (depending on how well you knew them to tell the reaction) were sitting stock still in their chairs, backs straight. A dusty rose color littered their cheeks becomingly while almost on a simultaneous thought, they reached forward and pushed their drinks away from them. They'd had enough for tonight. No more... if they did, they'd probably find a European and Arabian doing the tango before long.  
  
The last four stayed another hour or so before deciding to leave. They never perceived (or showed it) that they were the only ones walking home that night. When they got back to the dorms and bid one another farewell, the two Asians would enter their dorm room, discarding jackets on the hook at the door before entering their own rooms to prepare for sleep. Before they would drift to dream land though, a thought struck their minds, 'Where was Duo and Sean?'  
  
They could hardly search for the Irish lad not knowing what dorm room was his own, but they could check on their surprisingly mischievous American friend. Carefully opening Duo's door as not to awaken or scare him (had he been in there) Heero and Wufei slowly peeked in to find their comrade soundly asleep curled up on top of his mattress, small smile on his lips.  
  
Wufei snorted in amusement moving to retrieve the quilt off the back of the sofa. Figures the baka would abandon his friends in light of saving himself hurt, and head home to sleep. Though as he gently laid the quilt over the curled boy below his lips quirked into a minute smile. They were too stunned to rightly get back at the two boys, not that he could bring himself to just then. But maybe, one day him and Yuy could play a similar trick back on him. To him, tonight was special... it had left him with a confused warm feeling in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't rightly explain if he tried. Yet with time, perhaps he could figure it out.  
  
Turning from covering his friend the Chinese noted he was not the only one having thoughts about tonight, though from the look on the others face it was hard to tell what he was feeling. He knew however, it was not anger or annoyance; it was something new in those deep azure eyes of his... Shaking his head Wufei offered a small smile to the questioning Japanese as he kindly shoved him from Duo's room closing the door and proceeded to keep prodding the other into his room, before turning himself into his own room for the night.  
  
There was going to be a long day ahead of them tomorrow... but even worse for them... the two Asian beauties dreaded the day after, where they would be subjected to the crazy onna in the theater class... a shiver shot up his spine as he crawled into bed pulling the covers up tight. There was just something dishonorable about making them join that class without warning... The horrors that could happen there... shaking his silk covered head he forced his mind to blank out of thought, letting sleeps sweet embrace claim him.  
  
.  
_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_  
'  
  
* Deathscythe Hell Jr.... ::shrugs:: I can't see the guys piloting regular mobile suits... I can see them as piloting smaller (less deadlier) versions of their gundams. ^_^ ::chuckles:: I'm hopeless, I know!  
  
Lemme know whatcha think of it! ^_^ I'll have the next one out soon I hope. ::bows:: Sorry for the long wait on this one. I have started the other one, nowhere near done, but it's started. Sorry again for the wait people. Please lemme know how I did one this one! Arigatou!  
  
Ja matte!  
  
~ Anime Redneck  
  
.  
Local Songfic Queen with all them sites and stuff... ^_^  
' 


	5. GWSS 5: Decsions & Mysteries

Gundam Shakespearian Style 5  
~ Decisions & Mysteries ~  
By: Anime Redneck  
3-27-03 ~ 4-16-03  
  
.  
  
~*~ @ ~*~  
Chapter Five: ~ Decisions & Mysteries ~  
~*~ @ ~*~  
  
.  
  
Gray skies above were crowding gray and silver, barely a speck of blue could be seen, the sun totally hidden away behind the dreary veil. Dawn's early light had started out like it would be a nice day. The soft lights had played across the academy's lawn and buildings giving it all a placid glow. Then as dawn turned to morning and morning to mid noon the clouds seemed to switch from an airy silvery-white fluff to the menacing gray-black groups they now hovered in.  
  
A storm was brewing. A mother of all storms.  
  
Celestial Star Academy being on the Sanq Kingdom's outer edge had its advantages, and it's disadvantages. The Sanq Kingdom itself was located in old Ireland, stationed near center of the land, one of its outer edges rubbing up against the border of Neo United Kingdom. Sanq Kingdom got the best of Irelands warmer weather and in turn for being stationed where seas sided every corner but for one, added with butting up against Neo United Kingdom... they also got the best of the cold weather.  
  
On a rare occasion when one atmosphere met the other, in no place other then where Celestial Star Academy was located storms brewed... storms that weren't to be joked about. Usually they would not last longer then a half-day from their start. You got your normal rains now and then, but for the most part weather was sunny and warm. Today was not to be so. The storm heading their way was one in which did not come often and proved to be staying even longer.  
  
Everyone smart or lucky enough were already found inside, away from the gathered, promising clouds and safely tucked in some class or corner relaxing. It was with great wonder that one lone figure was seen running amok the fields across CSA trying to reach the main building; late to class.  
  
Today's turnin' out to be pretty damn shity! Why the hell did the weather change so suddenly for? You'd figure being here almost three months now and comin' here last year I'd know if the weather changed like this! But did it ever do it last year? Nooooo! Of course not! We've had damn near three months of sunny warm weather and all a sudden this morning it decides to drop twenty degrees and start building for rain. And damned down pour at that!  
  
Well not yet but it will be. I know that much. Not even Hades minions would be out in what's comin' up! So now, question is, why ain't my ass in class yet? Rhetorical question you see... Answer for that is, I over slept. Again. And unlike the other times, Heero decided to be an ass and not wake me up! I have to chuckle at that though. It was like him and ol' Fei were watchin' out for me for a bit there. Hell Fei woke me up the first month of over sleeping and pushin' my rear into the showers then after he tired of it, it was Heero's turn to take over.  
  
Smirking I'd be lyin' if I said I didn't like it. It was nice having someone look after you after livin' on the grimy streets all your life b'fore bein' picked up to pilot one hell of a kickin' machine to save the bloody world and then you go back to bein' slightly normal, only to work as a Preventer to keep the wars like you've been fightin' from happenin' again! Which, y'know ain't all that bad. It's nice bein' a Preventer. Your life's still on the line and there's the thrill, but at least there's a less chance in diein' most the times now.  
  
But y'know... beats bein' back on the streets. So yeah, it's nice to have someone lookin' over ya. Think they do it, but don't know they're doin' it, y'know? That doesn't really make sense now does it? Might not but I think that's what they're doin'. They don't really know it's what they're doin'. They just... do it. Kinda unconscious like, or something. Maybe on autopilot? They did have'ta kick my ass in gear a few times b'fore in the wars... maybe that's it, maybe not, but it's nice!  
  
I chuckle shakin' my head and jumpin' over a fallen tree. I'm roomin' with two gorgeous guys any gal would die for, they don't know they're worth killin' for - which is just plan sad! - and they don't know that they're watchin' out for my back. It's cute. Well, that ain't exactly the word I'd go 'round tellin' 'em! heh No sir're! I'd rather keep my face the lovely light peach it's always been without some drab purple and yellow accompanying it thanks.  
  
So along with the two bodyguards - honestly! You'd think getting' into a few fights would make 'em leave me for my own and keep it up! But nooooo! They've gotta be protectors, never mind I can kick ass on my own and save it! Like two short handsome mother hens that they are! heh Again, wouldn't go callin' 'em that to their face, wouldn't have a pretty outcome.  
  
I think someone in Ghost 101 tried that already and Heero's punch proved Newton's Law of Gravitivity.  
  
'Cause ol' Heero's punch sent the jerk up and he fell a good thirty-foot rolling down the walkway from top of the class to the bottom!  
  
GO HEE-CHAN! Lets never piss the man off!  
  
With him an' Fei I don't have'ta worry 'bout fights now. All the high and mighty jocks leave me 'lone, well most of 'em do and the ones that think about pickin' a fight with me while the guys ain't 'round... well I don't do to tell them about it! I grin, no use cryin' over spilt milk and all that jazz.  
  
But ya know, us five guys have a mother hen all our own! Yuppers, I nod to someone entering the school finally. Quatre's the mother hen of us four and Sean (whose now like one of out own) makin' sure we eat right and don't start things we can't finish, and getting' our homework done... PLEASE! You've gotta roll your eyes at the boy, he means well, but it's like with Hee-chan and Fei, nice thought to keep me from dangers but it can become smothering sometimes (rarely) when ya can take care ya self, y'know? But that's Q-man for ya!  
  
OH! And THEN there's Noin and Zechsy! Those two are Mother Hens R' Us. Do Not, let them see scratches on you. Noin'll go ballistic with worry. We've somehow in the course of having her and Zechs class at different times and meetin' up at the Clover's Rose, have become they're adoptive kids... or sumthin'... Well Noin's the worrywart, Zechsy's sortta the referee. He calls 'er off when it gets smotherin'.  
  
Standing in Mother's Lair looking around I wonder if it's worth going ahead and entering the business class, getting stared at while tryin' to explain to the teach why I was late... Again. Missed almost an hour of it... chances are the guys are just sittin' 'round yackin' (or not) in a chat room somewhere... So... naw! I'll just hang out in the library and doodle or something...  
  
"DUO!"  
  
Ah, well almost made it... people have a detector on me I swear.  
  
I smile returnin' the wave, "Hiya Patrick! What's kickin'?"  
  
"The football team I hope!" he laughs running a hand through his midnight red hair. Always wondered if that was real, or dyed, just can't bring my self to ask 'im 'bout it.  
  
"They got a game comin' up? Whoes it against?"  
  
"St. Marcus Straights" he says, I grin.  
  
"I'm sure they're not all straight!" and laugh as he punches me good-naturedly.  
  
"DUO!"  
  
"What? They can't all be straight! Not possible bro!" Patrick shakes his head but grins anyways.  
  
"The games next Thursday, ya gonna make it?"  
  
Well... he's giving me that look. That 'please say you'll come to cheer us on' look. He's almost as good as Q-man at that, gotta give it to 'im... "Yeah sure, I'll be there. Drag the guys along to!" What the hell might as well, met him last year, he's a good guy but I *really* wanna go to the library to thin-er read now.  
  
"Great! I'll see ya then!" With that he runs off, thankfully and I get to go thin-er read damnit, I'm reading!  
  
Entering the massive three-story room I nod to the kind lady at the desk trying to stifle my yawn. I really should stop stayin' up late. And wouldn't stay up late if I'd do my work first before slippin' out to the nightclub. Well no, slash that... *some* nights I don't do work b'fore headin' out, others I do. Mainly when Q-man or the others snag me b'fore I'm gone. heh Which lately, seems they think it's a lost cause. Fine with me though, really. I can take care of myself and I know the work. They know I know the work. So it's no big deal. I just wish one time someone would go with me besides Sean.  
  
See we started goin' there a month after settlin' into the stupid school classes and figurin' out all that junk. Finally got Sean to stop jokin' around and tell me where the hell the place was. So once he did, we hit the joint all the time. Sometimes together, sometimes just me. Either way, I had a blast doin' it.  
  
So what's the problem?  
  
The problem was that is I've got four other best buds - four other steamy best buds - and not'a one'll go with me! I've spent many a night bugging them to go with me with NO results. None. Nada. Zip. Nothing. But they're doin' sumethin' that's for sure. Hell if I know what, but sumethin's going on!  
  
Whatta I mean?  
  
Oh I'll tell ya what I mean! Da da da, here's a good chair to plop in. Okay open up a book here, can't look like I'm staring off into space now... okies... all set. I shake my head, can't believe I'm talkin' to myself... gauh! Well... not like there's anyone else around I'd like to tell this stuff to and Sean's in class!  
  
Okay, anyways... I know sumthin's goin' on 'cause whenever I ask 'em to go clubin' with me they never agree, they disagree and then disappear! Now tell me class... Is sumthin' wrong with this picture?  
  
Trowa and Qat granted. I know where they go.  
  
There's a small theater type opera house 'bout an hour half drive from here, so I know where they're goin', but will someone *please* tell me what in the name of Hades are the other two *doing*!? I don't know if you've noticed, probably not, but Heero disappears on like Tuesday and Thursday nights... Fei-babe manages to sneak off on Wednesdays and sometimes Thursdays or Fridays. Now... don't forget this is a major fete for them and a disappointment for me.  
  
Why you ask? Well think about. We ROOM TOGETHER! Meaning they'd have to slip past me to get out! And damnit to hell they DO IT! They've *been* skippin' out for the last umm... three weeks now? I nod flippin' a page to look like I'm reading. Yes, three weeks now they've been skippin' dorm and I'm no frillin' closer to where they go then I was when it started! It's not fair man, not fair!  
  
I wonder though... Do they disappear together? Yeah, yeah I know! It's different days so how could they? But I mean think about it, they could like, choose different days just to throw me off and then meet up at, wherever the hell it is later together... It's possible, right? But *what* do they do!? Hell, I don't care if they're together or not (more ways then one maybe) but what do they do when they each go out on nights like that? Gotta be entertainin' whatever it is. That's for sure.  
  
Ah well... I'll figure it out one day. Maybe I can talk Sean into tailing them or something. hehe Wouldn't that be a kicker? But then again... Fiery's no gundam pilot or a tracker, he'd probably loose 'em in twenty minutes *if* that.  
  
Two small, lithe, handsome, owlishly cute guys... are going to be the death of me... Its almost funny how they're a few inches shorter then me. But it's cute! Especially when they're mad at me and have to look up just to glare, or when they smile and try hiding it! Awwww... too precious!  
  
You think I'm nuts now don't you? Havin' the hots for two friends, comrades let alone deadly young men and on top of it all thinking them 'precious'?  
  
Yeah, you're probably right, but Shinigami never backs down from a fight or lies. It's just... well... Adorable. I mean they're emotionally challenged... Well Heero is to the extreme... Fei-babe's got enough emotion, hell he's passionate about some things! He just doesn't let it show. I think through the lack of war their barriers or whatever... masks... are finally starting to come down. Hanging 'round kids about their age (since we're a bit young to be in a college yet we are) has done 'em some good though the normal person would never tell it.  
  
Yea, it's fun watching them all the time and catching the few 'slips' where a small smile'll show here, or a wider then norm smirk there... Man Hee-chan even does this thang that I swear borders on cute and sexy at the same time!  
  
I kid you not its like a half smile half smirk! It's too much on him... definitely breathtaking I think. Others wouldn't care, but feh... I'm not an 'other'. Fei's takin' lessons from him I think 'cause the other day I caught him giving me the same look behind my back! I have no clue one, what it was about... but hey, not like I mind, ya know? They're openin' up and honestly, that's all I care about... Well all right not everything I care about I'd like to either as a-  
  
"Mr. Maxwell class is over now. Time for your next one deary." A sweet southern voice breaks through my ramblings and I once again wonder just how someone with a southern sounding voice wound up here in Sanq. She'd be better off over seas in Neo America or something, down there in Texas or Georgia or sumthin'.  
  
Lookin' up closing the book I pretended to read I get 'er a nod, "Thank you Mary" smile while gathering my stuff and head out to the locker to stash the books and meet the guys in the auditorium.  
  
That theater acting class is scary.  
  
Teacher's a trip, but it's kinda scary. Was fun when it started out, the guys all looked pale for being in there. Kinda figured it was 'cause they didn't have knowing in emotions and that'd be the last place they'd be seen in, y'know? But guess I was wrong heh... it's just... weird... we're s'pposed to have this deal end of the year and well, there's some strange contest to see who's gonna arrange it.  
  
That, I think, is the scary part.  
  
That some *kid* is going to arrange this thing. A college kid yeah, but still... It's gonna take a while to come up with it, then another few months to get the thing straightened out... it's just...  
  
Ah hell... there's the locker and Heero's waitin' for me... lovely... heh Well... here goes.  
  
"Yo Heero!"  
  
.  
~ * @ * ~  
'  
  
"Yo Heero!"  
  
Turning from his locker ever-present frown in place at the yell it seemed to lighten just a smidget at seeing the bouncing youth. Looked like he finally got out of bed. "Duo" Heero nodded once in greeting before going back to shifting his things around in the metal container.  
  
"How was business class bro? Relena blow up another computer yet?"  
  
The frown ever so slowly started to turn upwards, the sure making of a smirk but the young man pulled his muscles back at the last minute, halting it at the other's present humor; he was supposed to be annoyed with the boy. "No" he finally answered shutting his locker while the taller opened one to stick his things in, "She was forced to sit by the wall..." at last he let the smirk form, "The Sensei wouldn't even let her sit by the fried computer."  
  
Pausing in his shuffling of items Duo looked up, a startled look in his eyes before grinning, "You've gotta be kiddin' me! Not even sittin' by it? Dude, that's harsh." He smirked shutting his locker and turning away with the Japanese, "Funny as hell but harsh!" Heero simply nodded as they made way do the halls.  
  
They neared the auditorium some minutes later, Heero following his braided friend as the doors opened and closed behind him. Together they searched out and found their four friends (minus one pink loving crazy girl thankfully) and sat down just as myriad of teasing about him finally rising from Vampire mood reached the braided ones ears.  
  
If, the two walking young men had been paying attention, Heero at the most... Then either would have noticed neither one touched the wide double doors that opened and minute later, closed for them. In fact, if their sense were as attuned as they were in battle, and not trained on finding their friends, they would have noticed that absolutely no one was present in the back of the class from where they entered. As it was, they didn't.  
  
"Duo! Ye got up! Wow... Ah was beginnin' ta think tha bed had ye trapped lad!" Sean grinned cheekily at his friend's sarcastic humored look he shot back with a smile.  
  
"Har, har Sean, love ya to bub!" shaking his head sitting between his Chinese roommate and Irish friend he left Heero to sit on the other side of the Asian and contended to listening to the comments at his cost.  
  
"Lost in the throes of sleep were you Duo?" this came from the innocent looking blonde boy, "Sure you weren't missing someone?" That comment 'caused two pairs of cheeks to redden for different reasons.  
  
'Your not that innocent Q-man... not at all' passed through the braided mind as he shook his head, his near quoted comment to the blonde months back being thrown at him. "No Q, not missin' anyone... yet... But as soon as I do, I'll let ya know, how's that?" he winked.  
  
The poor Arabian blushed groaning, "Lets not alright? I'd rather not know what else your mind could cook up with someone specifically in mind rather then at random."  
  
"Oooohhhh!" Sean's low draw spread through them causing attention to be turned on him, "Those beh soundin' like fightin' words ta meh!" he went on smirking happily.  
  
It was always entertaining to watch his friends go back and forth at it. While his pairing of Japanese, Chinese and American was currently his favored arguments to watch, he also loved watching the Arabian and American go at it. It only furthered the humor on that pairing since some of the things leaving that pale-lipped boy were things one would never expect. At times, the shocking comments that usually came from the American's mouth were met in kind from the Arabian's. Definitely a favored show to watch.  
  
"Well Q ol' pal..." leaning forward to see around his friends to the blonde Duo smiled charmingly, "If you really wanted some tips all you had to do was ask I'm sure ol' T-mmaph" A hand slapped over his mouth effectively cutting off his more-then-likely-going-to-be-suggestive statement causing him to glare down at the hand. Following the tanned arm back to its owner's body and up to their face staring into endless darkness. That's the second time he's done that! If he really wanted me to... well never mind.  
  
Slowly the lips beneath the others hand curved into a mischievous grin. It was hard to tell just what passed through violet eyes as the owners lips parted a bit causing the other's hand to snap back on reflex. Wufei stared at the American while whipping his suddenly wet hand on the chairs cushion side, "Crass Duo!" chiding the other he frowned though found himself wanting to chuckle at the happening. It was definitely... Duo.  
  
The American pilot grinned back winking, "Well... next time think before slappin' a hand over my mouth!"  
  
"Ye bit 'im didn't ye?" Shinigami grinned. "Ah donno wha' we're gonna do with ye son... Ye canna go bite'n people like tha... Wah if ye beh havin' rabies now? Ah mean realla Duo... it's not polite laddy!"  
  
Throwing his friend a bemused look Duo leaned over, "Sean?"  
  
"Aye?" blazing emeralds answered back.  
  
"Bite me."  
  
Shaking his in a sad manor the red head let out a defeated sigh, "Ah canna do tha lad... Sorra ta say tha' honor - if'n ye canna call it that - falls to someone else ah think... pretty sure on it, that ah am."  
  
"HA!" this caused heads to turn, "I think no one would doubt that fact."  
  
"Trowa?" What was his quiet banged friend talking about? Did Duo have a boyfriend or girlfriend he didn't know about yet? Quatre watched as the European's eyes sparked with mirth, and then turned to the violet-eyed youth. He knew the American was bi; everyone did... yet from what he could tell, he swung towards his own gender more. Not that it bothered him mind you, he himself had a mate in mind, but which was it that caused Duo to blush so?  
  
However before the sweet blonde could open his mouth to question the sensei's calm voice broke the chattering air. "Class! Alright settle down or we're not starting!" An uproar of voiced hailed the call. "Yeah, funny, real funny... Stop acting like four year olds being forced to eat a mud pie and find your seats!"  
  
Minako grinned at the sorry excuse of college students she came to know and like over the past few months. They were a rowdy bunch, full of energy and ready to try anything. Well, all right, almost anything. She sighed, sky blue eyes taking in everything around her, watching as the various people standing sat. They were a little... iffy... about her idea for the end of the year work. Not that she could rightly blame them... she held a certain trepidation about it herself.  
  
Could you imagine it? The year-end play being ran by students? Ran, acted and produced... by the very students sitting before her.  
  
Yes. There was a certain need to worry when one thought over this issue. Could you trust one of these 'hooligans', as other teachers loved to call them, to think up a play worthy of peoples time to come watch it? Then expect them to pull it off just as nicely?  
  
Fret indeed! The danged school board thought the blonde haired teacher was crazy to suggest such a thing!  
  
Of all the teachers in the past, she was the only one with enough gall to request such a privilege be taken. Hitherto... the school was known for turning out the brightest of students... so what could it hurt to try? If it didn't work, then next year, the same idea would not be accepted. True, they agreed, that there would be different students, new minds... but that wasn't going to change their minds on the matter.  
  
So now, Minako Aino, acting teacher supreme, was going to attempt the impossible. Truly a fete of fact she was withdrawing her hands in the play completely. Only assisting if the producer really needed it. It was up to her hundred and eight kids to pull this off on their own, with minimal help.  
  
As it stood now, she waited to spring the contest results on her brighter then average students. In all honestly she wasn't quite sure that any of them could outline a play worth considering putting on. True, while acting tiny parts of past play out they were wonderful, only few had complications with getting on stage and correctly reciting the lines. Some fidgeted, but she couldn't hold that against the poor students, not everyone liked being the in spot light... Then again, there were those that soaked up the light as if were a precious need to keep on living. People like that were usually the class clown at one point or another craving the attention and actually liked acting. The others tended to have a passion for it.  
  
And dare she say it; she had a few groups of them each!  
  
"Are you ready yet? Can I continue on and let you all know who won, runner up and all that jazz? Or..." she drawled out arching a brow, "Would you rather me just throw your hard worked on papers away and pick one of you at random?"  
  
That shut everyone up.  
  
Ms. Minako Aino was one lady you did *not* want to tango with. At least not when she was joking but being every bit serious about it. She was a lively lady; they loved being in her class. Her attitude, outlook on life, made the class enjoyable even for those that wished they weren't in it to begin with... slowly, they had come to think of the class as a sort of 'free time' with merit. You learned something and goofed off. What better class was there?  
  
"Good. That's what I was hoping your answer would be." Shuffling the papers in her milky hands, eyes scanning the crowd once more she looked up, "Okay. I understand that most of you didn't enter for whatever reason... Be it you thought you couldn't write a play outline... or that you could, but wouldn't be able to come up with the actual play... or just plain didn't want to enter. Whichever reason, that's fine. At least you were honest with yourselves and saved me the time of going over those few pages." Smiling the class laughed and groaned.  
  
"Seriously now... I need Mike, Candice, Walter, Drake, Quatre, Ralph, Shawn, July, Lara, Nickie, Pat, Patricia, Michael, Joann, Smitty and la la laa... Larie to step on up here and we'll throw 'em out!" at the uproar of cheers the lovely blonde sweat dropped, "Not like that idiots!" chuckling she motioned for the called students to circle around her while letting the others still sitting talk amongst their selves for a few minutes. After speaking to the collected bunch she smiled and lined them up.  
  
"Alright shut up already!"  
  
Shutting up as requested, smirks to smiles lighting their faces at her humor, they waited.  
  
"Now" making sure she had everyone attention, "You all know that one, and *only* one person will be writing out this play." Everyone nodded, grunted, "You also know that the runner up of the play will be working with the Wood Shop and Art students to make the set and backgrounds?" Nods again. "Great! In that case I would like to congratulate all these darling people for trying out." turning to the group once more she smiled winking, "You all did a splendid job on the outlines. They're truly worthy to be played... I'm only sorry that one could be picked among them all."  
  
Taking a breath she moved to the middle, "I would like you all to please give a round of applause to these courageous young ones for entering!" A hearty round of clapping ensued, "Now, the runner up of this contest of play wits goes to Shitty-erm damn, I mean Smitty!!" blushing Minako smiled apagogically to the strawberry blonde who, to her surprise, was laughing with the rest of them.  
  
Grateful not having offended the boy she moved to the far left clasping her hand on a small broad shoulder, "And, our winner of the challenge, is the cutest, richest SOB here!" not waiting for the snickers and hoot callers to quite down she moved back pushing the small guy forward, "Quatre Winner!!"  
  
This announcement was rewarded with near the whole class cheering a loud as they could for one of their youngest friends. Among them all, and not surprisingly so, six distinct voices could be heard cheering for their comrade and friend, the loudest even over those six (to Quatre's embarrassment) was Shinigami himself! A wide grin plastered to the mischievously angelic face.  
  
"Okay! Listen up and quite down! You can't listen if your soundin' like a pack of hyenas!" Some students Minako noticed seemed to take offense to that jest, while others sat down quietly, smiles on their faces. Sighing happily as she sent the other contest participants to their seats, she really loved this job!  
  
"What I would like the rest of you to do for the time remaining is just talk... *Quietly*... while I speak with the winner and runner up of the play's challenge. We've got some wrinkles to iron out before the next class." As the students started to reform into groups Minako knocked on her podium to get their attention once more; setting down the pirate's wooden leg she said, "Be prepared now, kiddies o' mine... the next two classes will be planning and play classes. Planning for Mr. Contest Winner, and playing for the rest of you." She cut the cheering down swiftly, "*However!* I do not. Repeat, *do not* want to hear anything above your normal conversational voices. Quatre has a lot of planning to do. And if you want to put on an amazing play that won't embarrass and carry over to next year with you... I expect you to behave." Threat given she called Quatre and Smitty up stage with her, sitting down and started to question them both on the Arabian's play, his other ideas for it, while questioning Smitty about his ideas on back drops and props.  
  
.  
~ * @ * ~  
'  
  
It was an hour and some odd minutes later when the class disrupted from Acting Hell into the halls of Bookworm's Way, immediately heading for lockers to retrieve a packed lunch or switch books for their next class before heading towards the in academy café then to the favored hiding spot; the old Sakura tree.  
  
"Well shit!" abruptly stopping in his well-known path Duo glared out side. Well, they *would* have retreated to the baby pink covered tree but the storm finally saw fit to let its retainers go and the rain was *definitely* flowing. Quite well in fact he noted, the ground was quickly starting to gain a misty silvery shin from what little light seeped through the murky gray sky above them.  
  
"This sucks!" stomping his foot childishly turning to face the others who stopped behind him, he couldn't believe the stupidity of forgetting what the morning looked like while running to school! Hell it was almost as dark as night; was *still* just as dark and he'd damn well forgot about the rain between only one classes time. "Guess we'll have to take a rain check on that one" smirking to his friends Duo turned throwing a nasty glare at the weather outside the back. "Literally".  
  
"Forgive my impolite nature of the situation" a smooth voice stared, "but I refuse to go into the lioness' den to be badgered."  
  
No one moved a show of disagreeing with him either.  
  
The last month a week after the 'Clovers Rose Serenade', as the night had been dubbed, Dorothy Catalonia had arrived at Celestial Star Academy to room with one Relena Dorlin Peacecraft. Now, to the normal student there was nothing wrong with this arrangement. Relena had a spare room within her dorm, so it was only natural they stick the new girl with her; if not her then someone else with space.  
  
To the small group of boys with more then natural sense, this was a threat. While Dorothy had done nothing short of endangering their lives after the Eve Wars... one did not pair her up with Relena Dorlin Peacecraft for 'convenience sake'. The pair of them in single living quarters equaled trouble just as plainly as the sun's a burning lump of gasses.  
  
Previous Gundam Pilots had a black sheep with enough trouble to last them headaches the year round. Nuisances had doubled in CSA over the past month.  
  
Relena was by nature a Heero Seeking Guidance System or HSGS for short. No one knew how she did it; they didn't really care to know. But the fact still remained she was able to track the boy like a blue tick bloodhound. Later revelations revealed that she had moved up from petty single stalking to big time group stalking. Everyone of the Preventers Gundam force was under her upgraded GPGS (Gundam Pilots Guiding System). Wherever they went, she was soon to follow.  
  
Now, along with this 'natural tracking system' of hers, she was quite an annoying person. Her screechy voice when yelling, whining or crying; her never ending blabbering about the future together with Heero if he'd have her, the way his eyes sparkled... the relationship he had with the other guys, questions about their personal likes, beliefs and thoughts on war. Her questions were never ending and conversations usually a one sided event unless she wrangled in the Arabian or, on occasion, Sean.  
  
With the dirty snow blonde at her side, the talks only worsened. The tracking became fine-tuned and notes passed frequently. Times spent at the Clovers Rose enjoying the peaceful laid back air were often shattered by the peace loving girls mere footsteps, let alone her voice.   
  
Locking themselves in the dorm rooms had become a new past time.  
  
Now you couldn't get any of the guys wrong. They liked Relena, really they did. They even thought that she'd grown up a bit over the two years they'd known the girl. But... it seemed that the old saying, "some things never change" was a constant for this young woman's personality. I mean, honestly... Do you know anyone that would follow you like a child zeroing in on their favorite candy and desperate to get it? How about having that same person nearly follow you into the men's room because they were so busy talking one-sidedly? Or, try this one... how about flying pink paper airplanes across the room with notes scribbled on them for you?  
  
Now add to those happenings one Dorothy Catalonia, and you have yourself pinned like a bear in a claw trap. You can't get out. You can't yell for help because everyone that would help you is trapped with you. There is no escape for the fact you can't (or wouldn't dare it as the case went) withdraw from school on the account of two overly pesky teenage girls. Bad enough Dorothy loved teasing Quatre about his good looks, charm and a date here or there, making the poor frightened boy try hiding behind his European friend for cover. Said European friend in turn gets a murderous gleam to his eye directed at the dirty snow-haired girl.  
  
It was understandable, after all that has happened over the course of near two months putting up with the girls, that the handsome Chinese pilot refused (thought kindly) to return into the cafeteria for lunch. Had he his way, they would be eating soggy food out under that Sakura tree even if it were hailing.  
  
Honor, however, coupled with respect and worry would not let him, in good conscious, force his friends out into the dreaded weather they were currently experiencing. So, as a last resort, silently hoping Mary wouldn't mind some company he offered eating in the library as a fall back. The Liberian was kind enough, even seemed a bit taken with the six of them, so perhaps she wouldn't mind some company?  
  
With that, they were off.  
  
~ * ~  
'  
  
"Mary, Mary quite contrary, how's ye library grow?" Turning slowly from settling checked in books to their places the brown-headed woman turned carefully at the low alto, "With Shakespeare's lines, William's rhyme's and Science onla kno's!"  
  
Giggling she smiled noticed the five culturally cute boys before her all were holding different meals to eat. Understanding flashed through twinkling eyes as she waved them toward her back office. She couldn't have them eating where others could see. Once they fell into comfortable seats she perched her small-framed self on the edge of her desk where the Irish lad sat munching on his sandwich.  
  
"What are y'all doin' here? Did someone run ya out of the lunch room again?" eyes twinkled and shinned toward them all. Ohh she'd done heard bits and pieces of their 'stalker', but she couldn't believe it. How could someone that sweet ever do something that... peculiar?  
  
"Two someone's."  
  
"Two? Who else besides dear girl Dorlin?"  
  
Snorting most unbecomingly (depending on who you were) Wufei looked up in non-belief, "'Dear girl Dorlin'?" repeating he shook his head, soft locks that had escaped their holding swaying with the movement, "Onna, Relena is anything but 'dear'." Almost as an after thought he inclined his head sending her a small smirk, "To anyone in this group, that is."  
  
"Ah, I see sugar... Don't worry 'bout it Hun, I don't mind what y'all say 'bout the dear girl, but ya know... it's just hard to believe she acts like that towards y'all... though" tilting her head with a studying eye looking over them, gave a nod, "I can see why she'd follow y'all though... bunch of handsome men like y'all... Why I'd be plum surprised if they didn't chase y'all over the kingdom!"  
  
Arching a dark red brow ever so much in amusement as seriousness, Sean nodded his head waving part of his sandwich at the woman, "Right glad we are tha' the lass isn't a'followin' us 'round the kingdom too!"  
  
"Here, here!"  
  
"I hear ya there bro!"  
  
"Well" giggling once more the librarian smiled, "Whatever the case Sweets, y'aller welcome to hide out here if ya want. I was just about to break anyways." As if confirming her thoughts to them she went around the desk lightly shoving Sean's leg from her way and dug out her lunch bag finding her own seat to join them.  
  
"Hey Q! What's the play gonna be?"  
  
"Wha?" looking up from his page, chicken leg half way to his face the blonde blinked, "Duo, you know I can't tell what it's about."  
  
Arching a brow the Japanese asked, "Can't tell, or don't want to?" Movement from his right caught his eye bring him away from watching Quatre's reaction. Why was Duo watching him like that? Those violet eyes sparkled with a soft light he'd not seen before, hiding something deeper within. Things from pasts were whispering in his mind, telling him of other looks, touches... odd happenings the American did that he had yet to place a reason to why. Place a reason to why it raised emotions in himself for which their only purpose seemed to be confusing him more.  
  
"Erm... Well you see..."  
  
"Face it Winner. You haven't figured out what the play will fully be like. Thus, you can not begin to tell us."  
  
Smiling a bit sheepishly Quatre nodded, "Yes, you're right... I only have a sketched outline" as if reading minds he held a hand up towards the braided youth, "No Duo, you can't see it."  
  
"Awww Q-man!" pouting cutely, "That's not fair! I'd let you see mine!" Well... maybe, he thought mentally smirking, definitely depended on what was in it. Gory death, tragic love, ghost and zombies... Nope, he wouldn't tell 'em even if they threatened to take away his Scythe!  
  
"Poutin' duna become ye Duo... Beh makin' ye face look like ye've eaten a puckered fruit tha' it does."  
  
"Bitter beer face."  
  
It was so quiet, just as rarely unexpected the near whispered words caused a silence to float among the people gathered, only being broke by the sounds of someone trying to knock food down the right tube to stop chocking on it.  
  
"Did 'e just make a joke? I canna believe it!" shuffling in his seat Sean turned facing the long banged boy winking, "If'n ye keep tha' up laddie, ah may just 'ave ta lock ye and tha' cute one there up in a room!"  
  
Everyone blinked contently confused with the simple threat.  
  
What the hell did Trowa's making a joke have to do with locking him and Quatre up in a room together? Was there something they were missing that the Irishman had managed to catch? Or was Sean just saying things to throw them off even further?  
  
A shrill ring shook them from the thought and Wufei decided it really didn't matter. He had a gym class to get to. Besides, another part of his mind he wasn't listening to whispered, another boy was currently taking up most of his thinking process and he wasn't sure if he could correctly separate the two things without confusing himself even further. It wasn't a usual happening, him becoming confused, so it was best taken at a slow pace. And, if the hovering sea blue eyes stopped waving in the back of his mind, emotions flashing through them (directed at him no less) then he might make it thought gym without hurting anyone besides himself.  
  
Maybe he would take Maxwell up on that offer to join him at the club... he could use a distraction at the moment. Smirking he grabbed his belongings, snatched Duo by his arm, Heero with his other and started to pulling them (protesting or not) from the library nodding towards Mary as he went, and led them towards the lockers to stash their belonging before joining Noin and Zechs in the massive sized gymnasium, what could be on the schedule for today. Rain having effectively caused the volleyball game to be canceled.  
  
It promised to be a long, wet, afternoon...  
  
Smirking he entered the double doors with a definite yank on the sashaying butt length braid, cutting off the string of muttered griping from the wide eyed boy.  
  
.  
_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_  
'  
  
You made it to the end! Lovely, I'm glad you did. I'd of been worried if you didn't. I do appologize, if the ending was a bit umm... wayward? I was fishing around on how to finish it... sorry if it was pretty good through the start to middle and floundered at the end.. ::sweat drops:: Hope you enjoyed it though! heh I'll give one part and say trying to finish a story isn't fun when your borderline tired, bored and fishing for something to end it with. lol _ Welps, I'm off! Lemme know whatcha thought please! ::waves:: Have a great one!  
  
Keep it kickin'!  
  
~ Anime Redneck  
  
'  
  
The Certifiable Songfic Queen ^_^  
  
. 


	6. GWSS 6: Cause & Affect Theory

~ Gundam Shakespearian Style ~  
  
"The Cause & Affect Theory"  
  
By: Anime Redneck  
  
4-16-03 ~ 5-27-03  
  
.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the guys. Do own Sean, Shawn and the plot though! ^__^   
  
'  
  
~*~ @ ~*~  
  
Chapter VI: The Cause & Affect Theory  
  
~*~ @ ~*~  
  
.  
  
Gym was turning out to be a blast! Basically since rain had canned their volleyball challenge between the Fishes and Sophs, the day had turned into a free for all. Well for most students that was, Duo reflected letting his gaze wonder over the groups playing ball (including his own), to the ones sitting on the benches talking, to the two large ones playing indoor football under Zechs' watchful eyes.  
  
He, his Chinese and Japanese buddies were playing ball with some of the other students along with Noin on their team. Admitting to himself it was kind of a disadvantage for the other team to be up against four ex-pilots, three being of Gundams, but when he tilted his head and counted a total of fifteen on the other team he decided that it wasn't that bad. Three people tried guarding each person while the last three tried handling the ball and keeping it away form the four opposing team members.  
  
Needless to say, the score was currently 30 to 12... the other team wasn't doing so good... It was sad really, because Heero's team wasn't even *trying* to keep them away... Had the Japanese boy had his way and none of the opposition his two kawaii friends provided for him; they'd be playing all out with the score near 130 to 20 by now... If the other team was lucky to get that way. As it was now... they only had 12 points thanks to Duo and Noin's soft sides for beating them so badly.  
  
As it was they were having fun so he couldn't count anything out for not having a free for all; though next time he'd join Heero in insisting that they did! *Then* they'd see who ruled the courts! Hopefully without a few bruised ribs, twisted ankles, broken noses... It wasn't a battlefield after all.  
  
Looking left, then right, trying to see the best rout in which to send the orange ball to his partners, swift feet faked dashing to the left as the body quickly spun round flinging the ball for all it's worth. Almond eyes sparkled delight watching as two seeming year older boys dodged out of the flying balls way to avoid being hit. He found no fault in their logic; the ball was a speeding projectile, thrown at speeds faster then the normal student could handle, yet not exceeding what he knew his three partners could endure. A few red hands would be his only guilt for this games round.  
  
Every eye on the court followed the flying ball warily staying out of its path. None breathed, moved, until the definite slapping of skin on ball hide ricocheted past them all followed close by one American boys shout of "SHIT THAT STUNG!!" waving his one hand about while the other dribbled the ball.  
  
Wufei smirked chuckling at the Look Heero threw him.  
  
Ball in someone's hand, never mind whose, it was free game and people started to move once more. It was a hard, fast, frenzied sort of game from then on, a free for all the likes Duo wished for... the type that stuttered every now and then when one of the Four Team decided a Speeding Basket was needed and sent the ball back down the court like a blown rocket without wings.  
  
"MOVE!!"  
  
"I'm OPEN! I'm OPEN!"  
  
It was a freshman; violet eyes narrowed never leaving the trailing ball in golden tanned hands. The game had escalated from 'Nice 'n Friendly' to 'I Can Kick Your Ass Twenty Ways To Sunday' without disregard for others safety. She supposed that was fine. True it'd most likely get her called into the headmaster's office, but she wasn't worried. After all, she *did* give prior warning to the other team of fifteen that this was going to be far from a normal game, and injuries were bound to happen. And what did they do? They decided to play anyways. It wasn't her fault if they got hurt... Technically it was, but she wasn't counting.  
  
"HEERO!" could the student's get any louder? "STOP COURTING THE BALL AND PASS OFF!" Protecting the ball was one thing, hogging it was another. "Ouff!" though... wheezing from projectile impact, Noin decided she shouldn't have made that sound like a command and more like a teammates kind suggestion to let the others play a little too. Dribbling thrice the gym teacher turned player, turned, faked and shot. Nothing but net.  
  
"Over here! Over here!!"  
  
Blocking an underclassman's attempt to shoot the other basket, slamming his full body against the larger one enough to knock the ball loose, bronze shoulders shrugged the slightest before turning away from pursuing bodies and threw the ball towards the braided one jumping like a monkey with ants in his shorts.  
  
Time seemed to slow it pace at that moment. He saw the ball leave his hands, hit the ground to bounce back higher into the air sailing for out stretched hands... He saw another ball airborne behind the lively American... a ball the other didn't know about. He heard himself shout, "DUO DUCK!" yet it sounded like a tape gone lax, drawn out and slow. His peripheral vision picked up Heero's startled jerk as his feet grounded to a halt, eyes widening the smallest bit no one else would've picked up on, as he noticed the unseen hazard flying for their braided friend.  
  
Time seemed to resume it's task, it's speed picking up once more; as if it were only slowing down so the two Asian's could noticed, observe and worry over the happenings about the take place. It was then that sneaker clad feet began to work once more, pushing off the hardwood floor, pounding against the smooth waxed grain trying to reach his comrade before the ball struck. "DUO LOOK-" starting to shout was for naught... As soon as the words left his mouth three things happened at once. The basketball he'd thrown had reached Duo's hands with a soft 'snap' sounding with a happy "SUGOI!" shouted above all other ruckus before a resounding *crack* as the airborne football collided with the back of the American's head. Lastly, both him and Heero skidded to a stop at the same, crouching beside their fallen friend shooting worried looks while making sure nothing short of a bump to the front and have of his head was the problem.  
  
Looks like they got out of class early this day. Making it back dry to the dorms carrying a body would prove a challenge. Nobody could ever say that things with them were normal.  
  
.  
  
~ * @ * ~  
  
'  
  
"...Consequently when the rise in..." the sensei's voice droned on and over the amassed student population. It wasn't that he didn't like this class... Accounting... it was that he really didn't need to be in it. He had enough torturing when he was a small boy still at home in light to take over his fathers business. He had a fair deal of accounting knowledge stored away, so this class really wasn't needed.  
  
The other thing keeping him from liking the class was Dorothy's presence in the class.  
  
The little blonde young man couldn't fathom why the eerie girl had taken the class... or where her partner in crime was at the moment... Wasn't quite sure he wanted to know either; with all their luck Relena was off somewhere stalking Heero, Duo and Wufei.  
  
That was something else that neither pilot could figure out... Relena had stopped just keeping an eye on the Japanese youth and moved onto stalking the other two boys closest to his person. Duo and Wufei. Was it that she started to feel something for the two also? Or was she trying to make it hell for all three of them together since they hung out with Heero the most?  
  
Ah... leaning back in his chair Quatre let a small smile tug at his lips ignoring the look Dorothy was shooting across the room at him. Another question in the preverbal bucket... What was going on with those three?  
  
He had noticed the thereof the pilots hanging out together more often. Not that they didn't do that anyways with sharing quarters, but... He supposed it was more then that. He knew, they all knew, that the American held certain feelings for both Asian pilots... If nothing else they couldn't be sure on his standing with the Chinese one, then be certain he was on his feelings for the Japanese boy. There was no mistaking the way arms dangled over shoulder, hands touched with the simplest of passing plate or cup, the way eyes lingered a bit longer then need be.  
  
No. There was definitely something going on there. Absently Quatre wondered if Heero knew of the others feelings or if he was as blind to them as he acted at times? It would take an act of the Gods to keep anyone from noticing how Duo treated the two Oriental boys.  
  
It stuck him once, he remembered, that Wufei probably knew what was going on and just didn't say anything about it. Though whither this was true or not... the Arabian couldn't say. Could only go on what he'd seen... almond eyes tracking Duo's moments. Catching the wanting looks, sly finger touches, twist of words.  
  
Smirking leaning forward to flip a page in his book to seem as if he truly were paying attention Quatre chuckled lowly. You couldn't fool him. Duo may try his own moves, find ways to be closer to the others without coming straight out and saying he liked them... But he knew... Oh Allah did he know! Asian's were known for being honest and sly in their own ways. One should not put it past them to notice what was going on and keep it to them selves.  
  
Were it not just the other day his own eyes observed his Chinese friend moving behind Duo raking a hand across his shoulders while whispering something into the shell like ear? Was that not a shiver that ran down the braided boy's back from the action? And did not just the day or so before that, Heero walk into his very own kitchen and try to *tickle* Duo?  
  
No... that wasn't something to raise brow about, or perhaps it was, since the Japanese pilot was not known to like human touches, nor to give them. So maybe, just maybe him trying to tickle his American roommate meant more then they all knew. If not, then the small smile on tanned lips sure tipped off that something was going on.  
  
He wanted to laugh at it all!  
  
The absurdity of it all was amusing! Like three little kids dancing around the last piece of candy and refusing to acknowledge that the other wants it just the same as their competitor. Wonder how long it would take before one of them cracked and admitted that he liked the other? How long before the others got game together and moved in for the kill? Wonder if kicking them in the ass to get it all started would prove anything for helping them out? That made him think.  
  
With twenty-nine sisters, over half of them married off, Quatre Winner had more his fair share in match making lessons then the normal person would. Let no one be deceived by his angelic appearance, for a mastermind of kind underhanded ways lies beneath the exterior.   
  
Maybe he *could* help the three of them get together... There would be no less. If the three of them didn't get together, he wasn't going to settle for just two together and only lonely person. No. As Duo would say, "No Way In Hell!" Not after watching all the looks and touches going on. Nope, he could do it. Then perhaps after helping them out he could tend to his own love interest.  
  
Smiling widely, winking at Dorothy just to throw her off blonde hair swayed as his head nodded to an unheard beat while pulling out fresh paper and began to write. He needed to work more on his play. He figured the basic parts out to it... or so he thought.  
  
Sensei said it couldn't be Romeo and Juliet... too many people had played off that one in the past and I'd never heard of it before anyways... Well no, that's not true; I had heard it once before when we stayed at another school on Earth. Seemed like a nice play. I'll have to ask Duo more about it just to see if I can't borrow things from it. Mrs. Minako-san said it couldn't *be* Romeo and Juliet, she didn't say I couldn't *borrow* things from that particular play and twist them around to fit my own.   
  
Yes. That was not off limits.  
  
There would be fighting, adventure, family feuds, battles, death, love, humor, deceit... All the things great plays I've been ushered to see had had in them. Three families were his main focus. They all knew each other, liked and hated each other. There would be friends of each, goofy in their own ways... Ways I have yet to figure out.  
  
I wonder if Mrs. Minako-san would let me work with Trowa on that? I know I'm supposed to be working my own on this, but it's so much! Surely I'm allowed to have *some* help as long as they help isn't writing his own parts, ne? Hopefully. I'll have to ask tomorrow and see. Someone needs to help put together all the playing pieces. I might come up with them, but it'll be Hell on a hot day before I'm done if I do it on my own.  
  
Even as his hand kept writing, his mind kept thinking up new and wondrous things to add to the play, his subconscious was thinking up players for it. The whole of the Theatrics class had to be in it, it was mandatory. Most would be stand ins, extras, he knew. His piloting group of seven would be in it, Relena, Dorothy... and some surprise visits from people they'd never think to see this school year... If he could pull it off.  
  
His cast would be famous, though he hopped no one at the school knew them that well enough to know just *how* they were famous. One particular happy famous fellow was going to be court jester... Well, Quatre amended, at first he was... then his wicked side kicked in and choose another path for the jolly boy, one the Arabian was sure he'd be denied but wouldn't take No for an answer.  
  
Smirking again his hand kept writing.  
  
.  
  
~ * @ * ~  
  
'  
  
Day... Hell I can't remember the day if I wanted to! My damn heads pounding like a freight train hit it. I was assured though by two lovely visions that it was only a friggin' *football!*  
  
And *that* ladies and gentlemen doesn't make it any frillin' better! It still hurts like hell let me tell ya! Wait, just did... Okay so maybe I don't have to tell you anymore. I should tell ya what happened though, ne? heh Okies, here goes...  
  
See yesterday... I know it was yesterday 'cause I'm walkin' towards Einstein's Corner, that basically tells me it's been a day... well, half a day since I was out of it... Anyways!  
  
Yesterday playin' ball with the guys and Noin-gal in gym class we were kickin' the shit outta them under and over classed goobers. They didn't wanna take Noin-gal's warning seriously so we played nice for half an hour then kicked into mean playing free for all. That. Was when the injuries started to happen. I snicker hopping over a puddle of water. Injuries no kidding! I wound up being one of them, but not from basketball.  
  
Nope. Some damned idiot from the football game Zechsy was supposed to be watching over threw the balls, guess someone else missed it 'cause my head sure caught it! And my mind decided to take a leave of absence over the blow from it. SO! I was knocked out cold, was told that Fei-babe picked me up and carried me back to the dorms while Hee-chan, if you can believe this or not, held an umbrella over the both of use while walking and glaring anyone else away that choose to come too close for his liking to inquire what was going on.  
  
It just me, or does there appear to be some possessiveness going on here? Not that I mind! Hell No! Please be possessive all you like, but do it while I'm *not* unconscious! I'd love to see it for myself. 'Cause hearin' it and seein' it are too different things and I wanna know I just ain't throwin' round blank clues for Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumb to try noticin'.  
  
So anyways. I came to about; oh I don't know... maybe eight that night, asked what happened, demanded Advil and a little sumthin' to eat before fallin' back into sleep. It was nice though ya know? 'Cause when ya get knocked out like that your mind kinda takes a bit to wake back up and mentally go over a checklist to see what's missin', hurt and whatever. In that time your eyes open super slow - well mine do anyways. And I saw the cutest sight ever!  
  
Alright, maybe there could've been cuter ones, but considering the people, I thought it was a damn cute one! See I had opened my eyes just enough to see past the curtain of lashes and glanced around. The lights were low, thankfully 'cause my head was poundin' like a bitch! I turned left, nothin', bed was empty; I wondered how I got from the gym to our room anyhow... Then I turned right and made good on tryin' not to make a noise... 'Cause there, on Heero's bed sat my two Asian buddies.  
  
They sat on the edge, facin' me, Heero had his left arm around Wufei's shoulders while he was lookin' down his eyes half closed, both their brows were furrowed in what I guess was worry over me. Unless something else happened after they took me to our room.  
  
So they were worryin' over me! heh And the really cute part was beside Hee-chan showin' some form of emotion beside annoyance, was that he was tryin' to comfort Fei-babe in an unsure way, kept eyein' the Chinese beauty like he worried of doin' sumthin' wrong. But from my lay point, he wasn't. Doin' it all right if I do say so myself. But the kicker was that Fei-babe was actually leaning into the hold!! Oh and get this... that wonderfully bronze skin of his didn't hide the rose dust blush spreadin' across high cheekbones.  
  
I laugh now like I wanted to then. But then after takin' in my fill of the worried duo - snicker, I groaned, headache becomin' more of a pain in the ass then before, watched absently amused while the two practically jumped apart, throwin' questioning looks to each other before Heero shrugged and started askin' me standard questions to make sure there were no head problems besides the ones he already thinks I have on a normal basis.  
  
Grinnin' I laugh entering Einstein's Corner... ya know, what my name was, what day it was, how many fingers, who's the Prez of the World Sphere... that kinda crap.  
  
After I was a good boy and answered them all to their liking. I demanded my Advil, water and sumthin' to eat before fallin' asleep again. Fei-babe woke me up earlier this mornin' though and told me to stay home and not worry about class... That he didn't want anything more to happen to me and he didn't think that I was all that well enough t'be walkin' around yet.  
  
It was sweet really. But as ya can see... I *am* walkin' around. Walkin' right into my last class of the day actually... Wonder what ol' Hee-chan'll do when he sees me sittin' 'ere eh? heh Me not s'posed to be here an' all that jazz. But oh well! This is actually one of the classes besides Ancient History that I *like!* And that's sayin' sumthin'.  
  
Sooo... walkin' on in carefully, my head still decides to pound now and again if I step to hard or fast. Really I should have taken Fei-babe's advice and stayed home, but I had to come to this class! I mean hell, I slept all night from like what, 4pm-8pm, ate a little sumthin' then went back to bed only waking up a little 'round 7am for Fei to tell me to stay home and went back to bed again not gettin'' up 'til 2pm to get showered and dressed so I could come to *this* class. I love this class man!  
  
See if other schools we went to had a class like this, there wouldn't be any problem with getting me to attend school more often. Or at least attend that class of it anyhow. I mean hell, I'd be there right? Chuckling I wave to Professor Smith and take my seat up at the very back and wait. Soon, like say in twenty minutes, this class with leave and mine will enter, along with a very handsome pissed off looking Japanese man. Smirking I take out some paper to doodle on and wait quietly.  
  
Like clockwork, twenty-three minutes later a navy blue and black clad utsukushii Japanese walks into the room and my mind takes a coherent leave of absence, eyes glued on his form as I scoot back in my chair still idly drawin' sumthin' on the sheet of paper I had taken out.   
  
Mmm, mm, mm, mm, MM! I wish I had a body like that! Oh wait... I do! I sit here grinning from my place in the back of the Parapsychology class. Who wouldda ever thought that he'd take this course? I can't stop grinnin' as he nods curtly to the teacher then scans the room for a place to sit. Eyes roamin' lookin' for a place and widenin' slightly, linger on me a second before he heads over.  
  
Wow. Ya know they really should have a law against havin' a body like that. Small compact, nothin' but muscle... bet that body only has a two percent fat rate or sumthin' I'm tellin' ya. Just look at those muscles ripple as he strides over here. Does he even know he's doin' that? Stridin', I mean? He's s'pposed to be the Perfect Soldier and all. Granted the wars are finally over.  
  
Hmm over... I sit back starin' at the ceiling at that one. Are they really over? You can't ever be sure on that sortta thing. There's always someone out there power hungry ready to ruin whatever semblance of peace we've got now. Joinin' the Preventers wasn't a bad idea after all. heh Can't forget the look on our faces when we found out old Une babe was gonna be the head of it all. What a shocker... I'm surprised she let us attend this place... We only agreed to join 'cause that's the only way some of us know how to live. Join as a group 'cause that's when we're at our best.  
  
Shakin' my head I try to banish those thoughts... This is our vacation! I'm not s'pposed to be thinkin' heavy crap like that! But if Shinigami's needed again then I'll be ready for it! Turning to the side lookin' for my main man I realize he's sitting on the other side. I grin.   
  
Opps, damn, when he'd get there? Guess what they says true. Birds of a feather flock together. But in our case... a very special case... they should change that to sumthin' like umm... Birds of a feather stealth together. Chucklin' at that draws his attention to me, even a brief glance from the corner of his eyes...  
  
Ohh what eyes! Wonder what he'd do if I ever told him how they looked? That you could drown in 'em... loose yourself in 'em? He'd probably hit me that's what! Poor guy... talk about needin' ta live a little man! Yep... crackin' my knuckles I take on the job of bein' the one person that can get under his skin and teach 'im something about living. Leave it to me, Duo Maxwell, livin' live and livin' proud extraordinaire!  
  
"Hey buddy! Gotta light?" I ask gettin' a look from him. He moves to his pocket and pulls out... a lighter? What hells he doin' with a lighter? Chucklin' I grin shakin' my head waving it off. "Dude I'm kiddin'! But hey, whatcha doin' with one of them anyways huh?"  
  
No answer.  
  
Was I really expecting one? Nooo... just talkin' to air like a normal person would. I mean you can hold *such* interestin' conversations with him and all. Doesn't matter what you say or do it won't hurt ya. The only difference between his air and actual air is he can hit you! That boy's small build might make others think he's an easy target. Hell. *I'm* an easy target too! Well I look it. I grin, but damn does he have a *mean* right hook! Shit last time he punched me I couldn't breath... friggin' passed out. But hey, that's the Perfect Soldier for ya.  
  
"So, come here just to collect dust or ya spyin' on someone?"  
  
Why did he join this class anyways? I needed another one to take, nothing else seemed interestin', all borin' and slow crap I already knew. Guess that's one good thing about the doctors findin' you to become a Gundam pilot. They teach you *everything* you could ever *want* to know. Or, in my case, *not* want to know.  
  
Not like I enjoyed the schoolin' of some subjects, but hey if it remotely keeps me from overloadin' my brain now. Great! If not, screw it! Chucklin' I notice he still hasn't answered me yet. Personally I didn't think it was that hard of a question... coulda been wrong though... I stare at him with my best 'Well, ya gonna tell me or not? 'Cause ya know I'll keep buggin' ya!' look.  
  
Glaring from the corner of his eye while the others trained on his book - scary - he grunts "Interesting" then the other eyes goes back to his book too. How can he *do* that?! Dude there's gotta be sumthin' wrong with anyone that can do that. Well naw... can't say they 'cause then people'll think I was weird... I mean I can wiggle my ears while twitching my nose at the same time. Cute, but weird; So I really can't say havin' one eye lookin' one thing while the other is lookin' at sumthin' else, is weird.  
  
But damn he's fine! Okay, I really have to stop thinkin' like this! He's my best friend for cryin' out loud! Sure we share the same dorm room... but... Grinnin' I can't help but think back to how *that* got arranged. Funny how you've got three people to a dorm room and somebody winds up with two, right? Do I have one person you might wonder? Noppers, no sir're... I've got two bunkin' with me, but stole one from someone else and made up someone for the other.  
  
Confused yet? I'd be.  
  
See when we first for here Trowa, Quatre and Wufei were bunkin' in one dorm, or well, supposed to. When I saw I was roomed with none other then the kawaii Perfect Soldier himself and someone I didn't know. Now contrary to everyone knowin' I love bein' around people and makin' new friends... I don't like roomin' with someone I don't know. Yeah, I didn't know any of the guys at the beginnin' either, but that was different. I knew that we were all the same in a way, fightin' for the same things, same ways.   
  
Now how that changes the fact that I've come to trust bein' in a room alone with any one of 'em, and not someone else... Not to sure. I feel comfortable with 'em. I *know* them. I ain't sleepin' with someone I don't know... I chuckle quietly, boy that didn't come out right. Its true, but heh didn't come out right.  
  
I don't sleep with anyone period. I've shared a bed from time to time with one Heero Yuy when the nights got cold and the hotel didn't have spider webs for sheets. Tell you what though... that small body packs some heat! I'm not surprised anymore that he can walk around in the friggin' snow wearing nothin', but his tank top and spandex... not that I'm complainin' now... oh noo... I could never get tired of lookin' at *that* figure...   
  
Lettin' a happy sigh escape me I shake my head. Off of the subject right, back on track... Swear I've got a one Heero track mind. I grin.  
  
So I find that those three get the pleasure of roomin' together and I'm stuck with someone I didn't know. Bein' the person that I am, I hacked into the computers data and - Hey! Stop laughin' at me man! Just 'cause Soldier Boy over there's the best in probably the Earth and Colonies, doesn't mean I don't know sumthin' of them too! I'll have you know that Trowa and I are second to Heero in that area so nuuuh! Mentally stickin' out my tongue I settle for grinnin' on the outside. I think I've drawn enough attention for the moment.  
  
Great I'm talkin' to myself again... err anyways... So I hacked in, switched the info sayin' Wu-man was stayin' with them, to our room and made up a person with all the file work as someone to stay with Trowa and Q. Since the college really doesn't pay attention to whose stayin' with who, it's not a problem. Not that those two weren't thrilled about it or anythin'. I mean Q-man almost strangled me to death while huggin' me! Gotta be nice havin' someone like that... yep... must me nice...  
  
I'm happy though; all five of us are like a small family. Ya know? Grew close during the wars, watched each other's backs. Still annoyin' the hell out of them all, still get death threats thrown at me. I have to laugh at that one, but at least they all love me, in their own ways of course. Glad we're not blood related 'cause then I'd feel *really* bad about my thoughts on two of them.  
  
Snickerin' lost in my thoughts I don't realize when the teacher tried starting class. "Eepp!" yelpin' with a little jump I stare down where sumthin' sharp poked me. Followin' the retreatin' hand I look up into impossibly deep blue, piercin' eyes, one of which has a chocolate brow raised elegantly at me in, question? Whoa... Heero raising a brow in question... That's a sign of some kind I'm sure, and it ain't the 'omae o korosu' for not payin' attention. I'd remember that kind.  
  
Givin' my bright smile to Heero I decide to turn around and pay attention to the teacher before my thoughts really start to get carried away. That wouldn't be good.  
  
I've had Wu-man tell me I talk to myself at times. I didn't know that. Always bein' alone you miss certain things about yourself. When lost deep in thought I'd be surprised if anyone knew they actually talked to themselves while they did it. But he told me that before, so lettin' my thoughts run around in circles like they're doing now... wouldn't be good. Knowing me I'd slip up and say sumthin' out loud that I'd regret and shouldn't of. Wouldn't be good to scare anyone... yet.  
  
Consentratin' on the teach ain't workin' that well, I keep getting' a picture of a raven haired, darker then midnight eyed boy in my mind now that I brought 'im up. Gah! I swear... my thoughts roam about midnight and stormy seas... It amazin' I get anythin' done at all, right? heh Tell me about it!  
  
See? I told ya there was sumthin' goin' on here that I didn't know about. Well, maybe it ain't that I didn't know about it. Maybe it was that I just didn't notice and figure out what it is. See, I know what I like. I like two things, I just can't says what they are, though I betcha that one little blonde Desert Prince knows what's goin' on; that boy don't miss much. I wonder how long it'll take 'im to start in on his match making skills?  
  
Oh? Ya mean ya didn't know he had a matchmaking side to 'im?! Wow... And people say I'm slow! Yup, yup, our little blonde boy just *loves* to play matchmaker. Who ya think (with help) got Noin-gal and Zechsy together? I grin noddin' to myself. Yeppers! Me an' him did! They make a cute pair ne?  
  
Have ya noticed how Fei acts around us? Tiltin' my head to the side I watch Hee-chan. I really wasn't sure on nuttin' 'til last night... honestly... I mean, some of the things they would do, say things they thought (I'm pretty sure) they didn't think I heard 'em... But I did. So I have my suspicions on them and they've got some on me. Fair playing field, now who'll make the first move?  
  
Sometimes I get the feeling that we'll just dance around each other 'til the end of our days, hell, 'til the end of time! Silly thought, I know, but I can't help to think it.  
  
Gettin' serious on it though... We're all scared.  
  
heh Sad really. Bunch of Gundam pilots... all five of us... We've faces hordes of OZ soldiers, Alliance dip shits... lived through countless battles... And we're scared to show what we really feel for one another.  
  
I know, I know... fightin' in the wars and love are two totally different things. Risking two totally different things with outcomes either good or bad. I know. But still, it's a bit silly. I know I'm backin' off enough for them to be first, selfish maybe, but I've lost all I've ever loved, and even though we've been through some tough shit together, I'm still wearily of loosing them to whatever. I mean, I like 'em lots... afraid to say I love 'em 'case sumthin' happens and they disappear on me... but everyone I've loved has been hurt in some way, or died. Granted we're one of the main causes for the wars ending, we lived and all, but you still hold onto the most silliest of fears in times when there shouldn't be any.  
  
How do I know the others are scared? Good question.  
  
Ya see; it's the eyes man. I know, old saying seems true though, "Eyes are the windows to the soul." They can tell you more then a person would like others to know. Heero though... that boy's got excellent shutters let me tell ya! DJ done went and did some drastic shit to that poor boy. He's openin' up around us though, I think anyways. I mean, I've seen more emotion out of him besides anger and annoyance since we first met. So I'm happy with his progress. And last night with him huggin' Fei and all was just icin' on the cake. There's feelin's in that boy yet and we'll get 'im showin' 'em, you just wait and see! heh Guess that's all any of us can really do, eh?  
  
Anywho... Yeah, it's the eyes. Heero... well like I said there. The boy has wonderful shutters to hide what them outstandingly brilliant blues feel. But at times, I can see the warmth in them, what he ties to hide while around us. Last month like towards the end, we went to the Blazing Star's woman's volleyball game - don't ask, we were all bored alright? And hey! It was sumthin' new to go see. I ain't ever seen girls sports before, and NO! It wasn't for any other reason ya damned perv! - While we were sittin' there, I was stuck between the two of them. I don't know what it is, but every time we go somewhere, I'm stuck between the two of 'em! I'm not kiddin' either!! If it's all five of us together, it usually goes, Q, Tro-man, Hee-chan, me and Fei-babe. See. Me in the middle there. Sumthin' like there not bein' two of me so they share or sumthin', just my thoughts but anyways!  
  
We was at the game and I sittin' between 'em when I noticed that Fei-babe had scooted back a bit and was lookin' over at Hee-chan. heh It was cute. I say that a lot about them both, but it really was. I mean he was trying to *sneak* glances at the other come on! Fei's too... elegant like to be *sneaking* glances at Heero! Everything he does is with a purpose and grace only cats normally possess. Have ya ever noticed that? It's awesome to watch, 'cause I don't think he knows he has it, or does everything like that. Must be those 'Katas' I catch him doing before the sun fully rises. That takes some supreme concentration there; he performs 'em with the same natural born (I swear) grace that he does everything else with.  
  
So there I was watchin' him outta the corner of my eye, he had this slow sort of smile-smirk on his face and his eyes were brighter. I still can't figure it that was from the lighting of the sun or if it was an inner light? But well he had that look about 'im then he turned and looked at me. heh Talk about lookin' away quicker then anything! I laugh getting Heero raising a curious brow at me; I smile waving him off turning back to the sensei like I'm paying attention. Hey, I love the class enough to go home, open the book and read all the neat, interesting stuff in it.*  
  
When he looked at me, his smile widened a bit - I'm not kidding! It sounds weird even to me at times, but I'm honest to Hades serious! It was almost as if he realized sumthin' he hadn't before and it made 'im happy. I don't know. I've never seen Fei-babe truly happy. I don't think any of us has been truly happy since the wars started, ended... maybe content a bit, but not truly happy. I know I haven't, but that's gettin'' off point again! I'm good at doing that, ne? My mind loves to wonder on me.  
  
So I looked away from him forward then from my other eye watched as Heero turned his head a little looking between the two of us. His eyes... Hades can strike me down if I'm lying; but his eyes held warmth in them I had never, ever, seen before. I could not, still cannot, tell you why it was there, but my friend I swear to you I saw into his soul that night and he was happy with whatever it was that made him that way.  
  
And I don't just mean, 'He's happy for now and fine' kind of happy. I mean *truly* happy. Which if you know this Heero Yuy, you know that's a very special thing to notice indeed. His life hasn't been the best. He's told Fei and me at times what happened while he grew up; sometimes it was flashes of memories floatin' to the surface from sumthin' else that we'd been talkin' 'bout and he'd just up and tell us something about his past. It's a rare happenin' that when it does; you shut up and listen to every word out of his mouth. Not that we don't do that already, but ya know...  
  
Yup, so see? Heero has emotions even if he doesn't let them show to us openly. He was happy that night and I've been tryin' ways to get him like that again. I've only succeeded in getting amused smile-smirks from him. I chuckle burring my head in folded arms grinning. Its worth it though!  
  
And Fei... heh Fei-babe has given me actual *smiles* for my attempts that seemed to half fail half win with Hee-chan. Glancing over at the Asian beside me I wonder if Fei was smiling because they didn't work but to slightly amuse Heero, or if he was smilin' because it was funny watching me try to get reaction out of him... heh My luck it was probably both of them! Not that I care really, I'm happy if they're happy. Think it's always been that way between us. I don't know though... someone better step forward and do sumthin' here.. Chucklin' I shakes my head. Gods above are we a sorry group or what?  
  
Well, naw I can't say that. I mean we're not any better then Trowa and Qat! Now, *that* is a sorry pair. I want to laugh there but settle for bitin' my pencil instead. I mean com on people! Those two at least *know* that they like one another and they haven't done crap to get together! How sad is that? And to think that one day in time poor little Qat is goin' to try gettin'' us three together - and yes I firmly believe this, he can't stay out of matchmakin' to save his life - with not tryin' to get together with Tro-man, is just sad...  
  
heh Maybe we all can return the favor and set them up? Gives me something to think on and I just might... Now if I can only recruit two others, we'd be jamin'!  
  
Right, school, work, Sensei... I've got class to pay attention to now, I think I've finally ran out of ramblings to keep me side tracked from work. That is... I have if Hee-chan doesn't stop lookin' at me like that! He's throwing me his version of "I know something you don't know" look.  
  
Chuckling lowly at him I shake my head winkin' at 'im. I'll figure whatever it is out in due time, you just wait and see. But for now, back to work...  
  
.  
  
~ * @ * ~  
  
'  
  
"Mind if I sit down?"  
  
"...Nae."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Damnit Duo!"  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"Let her sit down."  
  
Rolling his eyes at the quartet he sighed, "Fine, she can sit her muddy ol' grungy self down then" muttering lowly, not wanting the Pretty 'n Pink-hime to hear him he hunkered down more in his own seat, once again between the two Asians.  
  
It was Friday night; they were all, the guys and him - now plus Relena and her loyal follower Dorothy - were all gathered at The Clovers Rose for a few drinks and idle chatter. There had been a few things happening this week, which still floated through all the boys' minds and needed to be talked about. One such thing - or person, were the two just now making them selves comfortable across the booth from them.  
  
It was sort of a Cause & Affect chain thing, Quatre noticed suddenly. Because of Duo's football to the head Tuesday, he noticed it affected Heero and Wufei to show worry for the longhaired teen, keeping a close eye on him. They were acting protectively over the boy and Duo didn't seem to mind one bit. Heero - the Arabian snorted hiding a smirk behind his cup thinking back, had even went so far as to punch another student with the baseball he was swinging at, for pulling on the lavish braid of his roommate.  
  
Because of his two Asian friends acting protective of the pale skinned beauty... it had some interesting... side affects should he say? One such as Dorothy turning her 'affections' from himself to Duo in hopes of... something, while Relena remained strong in annoying the Japanese youth to no ends. But for some strange reason she had started to shower the other oriental boy with the like enthusiasm.  
  
Quatre had not yet figured this bazaar change in events out.  
  
Like wise for this inane acting, it had fueled Relena and Dorothy's following of the three handsome teens into The Clover's Rose for their weekly drinks. Though they were not particularly welcome, the Desert Prince didn't mind as much as he would have in the past few weeks. One was because the attention was off of his being and on another's. Two. Was because watching the five of them squabble had given him more ideas for his play!  
  
Oh it was odd alright, the way ideas seemed to flow to him from the bickering of his friends, but it was just that! His friends were going to be the ones in the play. Granted if Minako-san let him, he'd be in it also; he already got the clearance to have Trowa help him with writing out some of the lines, but the *idea* the *plot writing* all had to be done by him. It was not a complication on his part. He could handle writing the rest of it just fine, but the scope that he pictured this play... for him to be writing all the lines on his own would prove to be hospitalizing.  
  
It would take a while yet before the play script was completed, but he had most of the plot worked out, enough that after brainstorming over the actual player lines and getting enough done, they could actually start rehearsing a few parts of it. Might not all be in order thanks to scattered lines he already had planned out... but they could do it. Then, maybe he could get together with his co-planner and get the woodshop working on the playgrounds. He didn't know where it was going to be held, hopefully not in the auditorium; it was too small. He needed a place larger then that... somewhere they could have all three sets together without taking time between to actually *switch* them out before continuing. No, that just wouldn't do. Not for his baby. He'd need to talk to Minako-san again.  
  
"Ah dinna do it." the soft voice snapped him from his thoughts to the present, wondering what he had missed he looked over the Irish lad, noticing it wasn't he whom was in 'trouble'... seemed the olives had mad an attack again tonight.  
  
"Sean, please refrain from throwing things, it's un-gentlemanly." Sniffling superiorly at the air while dabbing a bit of dark stain from her blouse Relena eyed the others. She hadn't seen which direction the flying object had come from truly, but knew enough of it's flight that it came from the other side of the table, though no one had moved.  
  
Frown ever so, Sean commented, "If'n ah beh throwin' thin's lass, yeh'd know it. Ah wou'na missed meh target like tha sorra fool jus' did."  
  
"Ohhh...." Duo straightened in his seat. This was the best thing happening all night! Well, at least sense Relena and Dorothy pup decided to show up. Frown marring his features, hands shuffled to either side under the table. "Thems be soundin' like fightin' words ta me!" quoting in his best Southern accent from a western movie he'd seen one night long ago.  
  
"I do not fight Maxwell... it's unlady like."  
  
"You ain't no lady" slipped from his mouth before he could stop it. Thankfully, for a reason he wasn't sure on, it only carried to the closest sitting next to him.  
  
Watching the three's arguing once more, Trowa wondered if they'd ever find a way to get some peace and quiet from them. Nothing had gone amiss while it was 'just the guys', however as soon as Relena and her girl showed up, the problems started. He'd never tell who was actually throwing the olives this time, if he did, then it would not be as much fun later on. He would venture to suggest, it was no one at their current table, they some were loaded and prepared to fire.  
  
"Do it Trowa! Do it!" quietly, a happy whisper in his ear. He wasn't so sure though, eyeing the blonde beside him who currently seemed to be writing in a spiral bound notebook. The same that held all his play ideas. The blonde minx had been working on it for the past few weeks, only worked out the beginning of it so far; now, together, they were trying to come up with all the first act lines for the players. Next, would be the challenge of getting said players agreeing to actually participate in the play. No truer challenge had yet to be held.  
  
Still... his current bribing from a longhaired coyote was another matter all together, though no less a brave take on his part. He had seen over the last few weeks, just how much the other cared, but could he actually go through with it? It wasn't even the last few weeks, he knew. It was there through the wars as well, but getting up the nerve to actually pull it off was something of another matter. It didn't start for another two hours, so they had time to get ready and go, but still...  
  
"Just do it damnit or I'll hide the hair gel!"  
  
He would too, Trowa realized with a start; one visible eye widening just a fraction. He supposed, the 'wither he could or not' was taken from his hands and made into a 'must do' situation. For there was no way he would willingly walk around campus with his hair sticking twelve way from Sunday in the air... it wasn't a pretty sight, even to him whose hair it was. So... gathering in a deep breath he leaned over in his seat towards the studious working blonde angel whispering in his ear.  
  
The pen whish had been breezing across the page, pausing here or there, dropped to the table, aqua eyes widened as the cherub face turned to stare at him. Had he heard that right? Ears were working at 100%, right? Must be, he could hear Duo's quiet laughter from where he was seated near two bodies down from him. Had Trowa truly just asked him out on a date? Well he hoped it was meant as a date... sounded like no other to him... And to the opera house no less!  
  
Nodding his head vigorously agreeing to go he quickly leaned over pecking the shocked teen on the cheek before gather up his things barely catching the show was in two hours. Didn't matter. They needed to go *now!* If not, they'd never get dressed and there in time. He knew; he'd been to these things often enough. And they were playing his favorite tonight!!  
  
Quickly the two bid their farewells and scuttled from the café with a sedated speed which made Wufei proud as he glanced over to his happily content hyper pilot. Who was currently lounging back in his chair like a large cat whom had just had his feel of splendid milk.  
  
Looking between the door and his roommate the young Chinese man wondered if his friend had something to do with the rapid departure of the other two. It was obvious, even to him, that Barton and Winner had a 'thing' for one another and needed a push in the right direction. Their sharing a large space alone had thought to be push enough, but had proved him wrong. Had he knowledge in such areas he would have pushed a little more, but sadly he lacked knowledge enough to do so. Duo, it seemed, either held some or knew instinctively what to do to get the two of them together. Or start thereof.  
  
"Why don yeh jus' leave alreade?" He liked to think he was a nice guy. Kind patient, showed the ladies respect at all times, controlled his rare ire... Yet it was steadily rising in light of being called a basic liar to his face for throwing olives he had not once laid finger on.  
  
"It is a free establishment, we shall stay until we see fit to leave, not a moment before." Dorothy finally spoke up, eyeing the two.  
  
"Aye, and mayba it beh, bu' ye dinna 'ave ta go n'blame meh for tha flying veggies. Ah dinna do it."  
  
Leaning forward in his seat, ignoring the restraining hands on either of his shoulders, Duo was ready to jump in should a fight break out. Sean and Wufei might have qualms about hitting a woman, hell he did to! But Dorothy Catalonia and Relena Ann Peacecraft were no woman. He'd hit them and soundly, no problem. After all, they went way over the line. You did not. Ever. Call either him or Sean a liar. You did, you just settled yourself in a deathbed. They didn't lie, ever. May Hades have pity on the pool fool that did it for they wouldn't.  
  
"Lets go." It wasn't a suggestion, it was an order; Heero's order. Shrugging the three boys stood, two glaring at the girls seated at the table still and left towards the door catching the tail end of giggles before two loud streaks reached their ears as they reached the door.  
  
Turning around found fast shocked wonder etching into the five faces looking back. There at the table, sat two drenched, shaking, girls. From head to foot water of some kind rolled down their heads to body and floor. It didn't take but a second for keen eyes to spot the olive jar quickly making it's decent toward the floor, leaving free to roll away from the table as if nothing happened.  
  
It wouldn't have struck them as odd if the jar were simply falling. But the rate of decent was too slow, too natural for someone holding the jar. The almost frightening weird thing was to them, no one was.  
  
Shrugging quickly, putting it from mind, the five boys left The Clover's Rose for their dorm room to plan the next course of action.  
  
.  
  
_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_  
  
'  
  
1. Utsukushii - Handsome/good looking  
  
2. Parapsychology - no people, I don't take the class. I'd actually love to if ever I had the chance. But I am known around these parts as the "Local Ghost Expert"... I've read every book about it I could get my hands on since I was real little. Trust me. There are a lot of fascinating and neat things you can learn from them.  
  
'  
  
Wah I'm sorry!! ::bows:: I haven't put anything out in a *loo~ong* while. Very sorry! My idea of which story was going to be out next (originally TTTO2) didn't work out with the ideas for writing on stories in my head, then I just... didn't have ideas. ::large sweat drop:: BUT!! They came back!! SEE!? I WROTE! ^_^  
  
::bows again hurriedly:: PLease forgive me, I'm sorry! I don't know which will be out next, maybe LiS:ADL2... maybe. I don't know. We'll see. Sorry again for not writin' in a while... Do have a question. Let me know if y'all think I'm rushing this. There's going to be a time jump in the next chapter. Has to be one. I'm anxious to get this moving towards where all the silliness is, and I don't want to rush or take it as a snails pace, so please tell me if I am. Rather then that... HOPE YOU ENJOYED!! ^___^  
  
Keep it kickin'!  
  
~ Anime Redneck  
  
.  
  
The Certifiable Songfic Queen  
  
. 


End file.
